A Last Request Before Leaving
by flowerchild33
Summary: Ginny knows Harry is going to leave her for the fool quest Dumbledore started him on. She may lose him forever, but she has one last request to remember him by.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A Request

Ginny felt numb. The past 24 hours at Hogwarts had been horrific. Death Eaters had invaded the school. She and the rest of Dumbledore's Army had helped to fight them off, but their namesake was gone. Albus Dumbledore was dead at the hands of someone who had once been one of their teachers. Severus Snape had never been popular, but no one would have guessed he would be a murderer. Dumbledore had trusted him when others wouldn't and now the whole school would suffer from that mistake of judgement. Harry had returned to the Gryffindor common room in the early hours of the morning. He had been pleased to see his friends unharmed and he had given Ginny a brief hug, but nothing else. She ached to be held, but the dark shadows that had replaced Harry's beautiful eyes seemed to have nothing left to give. It was now the day after and the school was preparing for Dumbledore's funeral. The school year was over early and Ginny had no idea what the future held. With nothing else to do, she decided to take a walk and get some fresh air.

As she approached the courtyard, Ginny heard Hermione's voice. Her best friend was muttering in a broken, hushed whisper and Ginny moved closer to hear what was being said. Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron and they were huddled close in a distant corner of the side nave of the courtyard. Ginny was not normally one to invade a person's privacy, but Harry had barely talked to her and Ginny desperately needed direction. She and Harry had finally gotten together just a couple months before and now she wondered what their future held. Determined to hear what was being whispered in grave tones, Ginny cast a disillusionment charm on herself and crept forward. The charm wouldn't make her invisible, but it would conceal her well enough if she kept close to the bushes. She moved closer and paused when she was able to hear. Unfortunately, someone had cast muffliato and Ginny was only able to hear about every third word. Whoever had cast the charm hadn't done well, probably Ron, or she wouldn't have even heard that much. Still, she soon had enough of an idea about what was being discussed. It seemed that Harry, Hermione and Ron had some quest they had to pursue. Ginny heard her name and then all was silent. She could see Harry gulp and then she heard a single word: break. Ginny gasped, unable to believe what she was hearing. Was Harry going to break up with her? Unable to take any more, Ginny carefully backed up and made her way back inside the castle.

That night Ginny laid in bed, unable to sleep. Tomorrow the funeral for Dumbledore was to be held in the afternoon. Two hours later the Hogwarts Express would take all the students home. As dreadful as the end of term had turned out, the only person Ginny could think about was Harry. She hadn't heard all of the conversation. Could he really be planning on breaking up with her? Why? Ginny drew the curtains around her bed and pressed her face to her pillow as she let a few small sobs escape. Eventually she settled, but her mind refused to rest. If Harry was going to start some crazy quest, what would happen? What if he broke up with Ginny and never returned? The thought was horrible and Ginny began to shake, pulling her blankets up tight in an effort to control the chill travelling through her that had nothing to do with weather. She had loved Harry since she was ten. Now, they were finally together and the two months had been a dream. As Ginny thought about losing Harry, she realized how much she loved him. They had both confessed their love just a couple of weeks before. They had been together for over a month before they admitted it on a beautiful Saturday afternoon by the lake. They had snogged forever and Harry had started to lose control as his hands wandered. Ginny had been ready to take the relationship further, but Harry had pulled back. Now, as Ginny lay in bed with the prospect of losing Harry hanging in front of her, she suddenly realized that if he was going to go get himself killed on some fool quest that she wanted one last time with him. As Ginny lay plotting, something occurred to her and she climbed out of bed silently and retrieved her study planner from her book bag. Lighting her wand, she checked her calendar and everything else coalesced in her head.

The following day dawned beautiful and the somber castle awoke to greet a day in which its inhabitants would say goodbye to the man who had given them so much. As the appointed hour drew close, everyone filed down to the edge of the lake. Everyone wore their dress robes and never had the student body of Hogwarts been so silent. Harry took Ginny's hand and his touch delighted her more than it should have on this day. Ron took Hermione's hand and neither commented on it. They weren't a couple, or at least not acknowledged, but everyone who knew them knew it was only a matter of time. The two couples made their way to chairs set up by the lake and sat as the small, tufty-haired wizard at the front began the ceremony. After his first words, Hagrid made his way up the aisle carrying the wrapped body that seemed so small in his massive arms. Placing him on the bier, Hagrid retreated to Madam Maxine's side. Ginny heard little of what was said. She came out of her fog briefly when the merpeople and centaurs paid their respects. Then the wizard waved his wand and a flare of bright white lights wrapped Dumbledore's body. When the lights settled, a white tomb stood on the edge of the lake and everyone rose to begin leaving. Students were heading back to the castle for last minute preparations before leaving. As he stood, Harry took Ginny's hand and said "Ginny, we need to talk."

Ginny's heart seized as she nodded and followed Harry. They walked in silence for a few minutes before stopping in a small glade on the far side of the lake. Harry turned and looked into Ginny's eyes as he took a breath and began to speak the words she dreaded.

"Ginny, I have to do something very difficult now. Please let me finish what I have to say before you reply. As you know, before his death, Dumbledore and I were working on several tasks. Those tasks were the first steps that we needed to take to destroy Voldemort. I can't give you details, but I can tell you there is a lot more to be done. After my birthday and Bill and Fleur's wedding, I will be leaving with Ron and Hermione to complete what Dumbledore and I started. If we are successful, Voldemort will finally be truly dead. My only concern in doing this is for those I leave behind. Anyone attached to me will be a target for Death Eaters. You are the most important person in my life and I cannot risk you. I love you Ginny, but I have to end our relationship now."

Ginny gasped. She had known what was coming, but to hear Harry say it felt like her heart was being ripped out. Holding back tears, Ginny braced herself to respond to Harry and set her plan in motion.

"Harry, I guess I understand. I'd be stupid to not realize that you, Hermione and Ron have been up to something. You know I love you. I would do anything for you. Can't you take me with you?"

"No Ginny, you're underage. You'll still have the trace on you. Not to mention your mother would forbid it. And, I know you will hate to hear this, but I'd be happier to know you are safe at home."

Ginny finally broke a bit and let out a small strangled sob that came out as a gasp. "Okay Harry, you know I hate it, but if you have to go I have one last thing to ask of you. Will you grant me one last request?"

"Of course Ginny, if it's in my power."

"Make love to me Harry. Here. Now. We're alone. Just give me that last memory and I'll let you go."

"Wha..What! I don't know that right now is the time."

"Fine, then tell me you don't love me and leave me now. Or make love to me. It's the only thing I ask."

"Gods! Of course I love you. I just told you that. Are you really sure?"

"Yes Harry."

Harry looked at her and marveled at how beautiful she was, even as the pain darkened her eyes. He couldn't believe her request, but he also didn't feel he could deny her. Even if his brain said otherwise, his heart and other parts of him were pushing aside his logic. Reaching out, Harry pulled Ginny to him and began to kiss her fervently. Ginny melted against him as they snogged. Harry still seemed a bit timid, so Ginny began to guide his hands inside her robes. Gradually he began to undress her, trailing kisses along her neck and nibbling at her ear. Ginny was on fire for him and began to disrobe Harry as well. Soon they stood naked in the late afternoon sun. They each stepped back briefly to admire each other. Then Harry took Ginny by the hand and guided her to the ground. They lay down on the soft grass and began snogging again. Ginny broke the snog briefly and grabbed her wand. She quickly cast a nonverbal charm and Harry smiled. With the contraception charm done, Harry worked his hand down between Ginny's legs as she squirmed and began to beg for him. Reaching out, Ginny grabbed Harry's throbbing erection and began to stroke him. The sensation propelled Harry onward as he found Ginny's clit and began to rub it. Suddenly, Ginny yelped and arched her back as she climaxed from his finger work. They continued snogging for a few more minutes and Ginny kept stroking him when Harry suddenly pulled back.

"Ginny, you need to stop or I'm going to cum too soon. I want this to be the best possible for you."

Ginny desisted her hand work and looked into Harry's green eyes. "I'm ready now, make me yours Harry."

Harry groaned and lined up to enter her. He kissed her once more before pushing in. Ginny gasped and Harry tried to take it slow. Soon he reached resistance and looked up at Ginny. She gave him a small nod and Harry pushed forward, rupturing her. Ginny squeaked and Harry stopped for a minute. When Ginny began moving into him again, Harry began slowly thrusting into her. He was trying to be careful and not hurt her more, but maintaining the slow speed was driving Harry mad.

"Unnh, Harry. Faster. Please. Close. You feel amazing. "

Harry took the encouragement and picked up his speed. He was sure she must be hurting, but Ginny had her head thrown back, quickly approaching her climax. Suddenly she thrusted up into Harry and let out a strangled scream as she climaxed. Feeling Ginny's walls clamp down on his cock was all Harry needed as he released a hot stream into her. Ginny held onto him as long as she could before he slowly slipped out and rolled off to her side. They lay there for a couple of minutes before Harry broke the silence.

"That was amazing Ginny. You know I don't want to leave, but I have no choice. I guess we better clean up and get back to the castle. The train will be leaving before long."

Ginny sighed, rolled to her side and kissed Harry briefly. "I guess I understand Harry. Even if I hate it. Thank you for granting my request."

With one final kiss, they rose and began cleaning and dressing. Their walk back to the castle was silent as each submerged in their own thoughts. The Hogwarts Express left an hour later. When it arrived in London, Harry turned to say goodbye to the Weasleys as his eyes lingered on Ginny. Then he turned around and made his way to where his aunt and uncle were waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Events at the Burrow

Ginny returned to the Burrow and the first weeks of summer dragged interminably. She missed Harry desperately and counted the days until he would arrive for Bill and Fleur's wedding. First, he would have to turn seventeen before the Order would remove him from the Dursleys. Several days before the end of July, Ginny was passing the afternoon reading in the garden. The day was hot and the inside of the Burrow was an oven. She had spent most of the morning helping her mother with wedding favors and had finally escaped to the relative cool of the garden's plum tree. As she lay on the grass, Ginny heard the pop of someone apparating outside the gate. Then she heard another pop. Curious, Ginny sat up and saw Bill and Fleur approaching the house. Then Kingsley popped in. Next came Fred and George. Then Remus and Tonks. Realizing something major was happening, Ginny got up and headed for the house. As she approached the door, Mad Eye Moody popped in and charged past her. Ginny pushed her way into the kitchen where her mother was busy handing out rucksacks and talking to the group. Soon Ginny heard more pops and couldn't take it any longer.

"Mum! What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

"Ginny this is Order business and we don't have much time. Please go to your room."

"NO. What is the bloody hell is going on? Nobody ever tells me a damn thing around here and I'm fucking tired of it!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! When I have time to deal with you…"

"It's okay Molly, she'll know soon enough. Ginny, we are preparing an operation to extract Harry a couple of days before his birthday. We are also sending his aunt, uncle and cousin into hiding. We have intel that Death Eaters are prepared to move as soon as he's of age."

Ginny smiled. "Excellent. Thank you Kingsley. See mum, that wasn't so hard. Now what can I do to help?"

Kingsley spoke up again. "Ginny you need to wait here. You are underage and cannot do magic. I know you are frustrated, but your mother is right on this point. You need to leave this to the Order."

"Fine. I'll wait. You all be careful and bring Harry back home safe."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow at Ginny's reference to Harry coming home, but decided to ignore it as the rest of the Order arrived and they began final preparations to leave for Privet Drive.

Three hours later everyone was back at the Burrow with Harry, except for Mad-Eye. The Death Eaters had finally gotten the old warrior. George was laying on the couch missing an ear. Remus and Tonks clung to each other. Harry had gone upstairs to Ron's room. He had said hello to Ginny, but nothing else. Frustrated, exhausted and with nothing left to do, Ginny took Hermione's hand and led her friend to the room they would share.

The next couple of days were busy with wedding activities. Ginny reveled at having Harry back home at the Burrow, but he had kept himself carefully distant from her. Despite their enforced breakup, she knew he still loved her. Along with the wedding, Harry's birthday was approaching and Ginny hoped to have a chance to pull him aside to give him a special present.

The day of Harry's birthday dawned hot and beautiful. He was officially an adult. The trace was off of him and the protections afforded him through his mother's blood were gone as well. The Burrow's multiple wardings protected him for a while, but it wouldn't take long for the Death Eaters to close in. Despite the threat, the Weasleys were determined to make his birthday as special as possible. In the mid-morning after breakfast, Ginny finally found herself and Harry alone in the kitchen. Seizing the moment, Ginny placed herself inches from Harry.

"Happy birthday Harry. I haven't had a chance to do any shopping and I know you can't take much with you, so I've thought of something else to give you for your birthday." As she said this, Ginny stepped forward and kissed Harry, pressing her lips firmly into him. Harry groaned and found himself powerless to resist as he deepened the kiss. They snogged for a minute before the kitchen door swung open.

"Oy! Potter, what do you think you're doing there with my baby sister?"

Harry pulled back and sighed. "Thanks Ginny, but I can't." Then he walked out to the garden.

Ginny choked back a sob and barreled at George. "Couldn't bloody well leave us alone could you? Sometimes I really hate you!"

George deflected Ginny's tackle and was shocked by the anger directed at him. Before he could reply, Ginny bolted upstairs to her room.

Ginny eventually collected herself and rejoined the family. She tried to make the most of Harry's day, but found it hard to be so close and still so far from him.

The next day was the wedding and the Burrow was awake before dawn. Molly was in a tizzy, barking orders at everyone. The entire house knew not to argue and each person rushed to do as bidden. Ginny was still upset from the day before, but found that keeping busy did help. Eventually everything was in place and everyone began their own personal preparations as they cleaned and dressed for the wedding. Harry didn't have much to do except take the Polyjuice potion that turned him into the image of a young ginger Muggle that was to be passed off as a distant Weasley cousin.

The ceremony went perfect as planned. Despite the difficult times, Bill and Fleur were finding joy as they started their lives together. Ginny was happy for them, but she still ached as she thought of what Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting ready to undertake. She had no details, but that only made it worse as she spent days and nights dreaming of the horrors they might face. As the reception progressed, Ginny put all her energy into remaining positive and happy appearing for Bill, Fleur and the rest of the family. Then, as she danced with Lee Jordan, a patronus landed on the dance floor. It was Kingsley's and quickly issued the warning that the Ministry had fallen and the Death Eaters were on the way.

The next hour was a blur for Ginny as the guests scattered, many apparating from the Burrow. George had picked her up and taken her to the kitchen, where he locked her in the pantry. When she was finally let out the Death Eaters were gone, along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The beautiful wedding marquee and reception area were in shambles. Her parents and brothers were busy sorting out the mess. Realizing Harry was finally off on his quest, Ginny gave in and left for her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A Plan Bears Fruit

Ginny lay sobbing into her pillow for a while when she heard a tap on her door and then the creak of it being opened. Looking up, Ginny was surprised, but pleased to see it was Luna.

"Hi Ginny. I noticed you disappeared. Missing Harry I see."

"Oh Luna! Perceptive as always. I knew this day would come, but now I just don't know if I can take it."

"So you have no idea where they went? Do you know what they are doing?"

"No and no. Dumbledore started Harry on some fool quest last year and now he has to finish it. All I know is that it's complicated and deadly dangerous and I don't know if I'll see him again. And of course Ron and Hermione are with him. I could lose my love, a brother and my best friend and I can't do a bloody thing."

Luna came over and set next to Ginny, taking her hand to comfort her. "Can I do anything Ginny?"

Ginny was silent for a couple of minutes as she collected her thoughts. Now with the wedding over she could finally address her own issues. Luna was a good friend, but she wondered briefly if she should confide in her. Deciding she needed to talk to someone, Ginny finally made up her mind.

"Actually Luna, there is something. I was wondering if you could run an errand for me. With the security around my family, I can't go anywhere. Can you go to the potions shop and get me something, and can you do it without your father knowing?"

"Sure Ginny, that shouldn't be a problem. What do you need?"

"I need a pregnancy test potion."

Ginny had expected a surprised response, but of course she was talking to Luna. Luna Lovegood never seemed surprised by anything.

"Oh, okay. So you think you're having Harry's baby?"

"Yes Luna. I may just be stressed, but I am almost four weeks late now."

"Okay, I'll get the potion. So, if you are, you would be happy then? You'd have something to remember Harry?"

"Yes Luna, that was my plan. I hope desperately to one day have Harry return to me and our child, but if not, I will have a piece of him." With that, Ginny began sobbing quietly again and Luna sat with her until she quieted and curled up on the bed to nap.

The next day Luna came to visit and Molly welcomed the strange girl with enthusiasm, hoping that a friend would help pull Ginny out of the mood she was in. Luna made her way to Ginny's room and let herself in. Ginny looked up from the bed and, seeing Luna, propelled herself across the room.

"Luna! Do you have it?"

"Yes Ginny, here you go." Luna said as she handed over the small package.

Ginny took a moment to stare at the package, then she looked up at Luna. "Well, I guess no use wasting time, huh?"

Luna smiled. "Go on Ginny, I'll wait here."

A couple of minutes later Ginny returned from the bathroom, carrying the potion flask. It was still clear as Ginny set it on her desk and then sat down next to Luna to wait. Three minutes later the potion started changing color and settled into a vivid purple color. It was positive. Ginny sat unmoving on the bed for a couple more minutes before speaking.

"Well, it looks like everything mum taught me about the harmony method works. She warned me that I might be as fertile as the rest of her family."

"Are you happy Ginny?"

Ginny took a moment to respond. "Yes. I'll always have a small piece of Harry, just…..just in case."

"So what are you going to do? Are you going back to school? You aren't that far along."

Ginny sighed deep and it turned into a sob. She had planned this, at least partly. Now that it was true, the weight of the situation was finally hitting her. The wizarding world was at war and her lover, brother and best friend were off fighting. Now she sat in her room, days shy of her sixteenth birthday, with the knowledge that she was going to be bringing a new life into a world of chaos. Ginny sat with Luna next to her for a long time, trying to think of everything that she could do and would have to do. Then she heard her mother's voice calling her down to lunch and inviting Luna down as well.

"Luna, if we don't go down, mum will come up. The problem is that there is no way I am hiding this now that I know for sure. Mum can read her children like books. I guess I have to tell her. It's a good thing dad's here today. I might as well tell them both. You may want to leave."

"Nonsense Ginny. I'm here for you."

Ginny smiled at her friend as she and Luna left her room and made their way downstairs. Reaching the kitchen, she saw that her parents were already seated at the kitchen table waiting. Molly looked up at her daughter and jumped out of her chair.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"Mum, please sit. I need to talk to you."

Everyone sat and Ginny took a deep breath as she prepared what to say. "Mum, dad, I need to tell you something. You won't like it, but I am determined in my decision. I am pregnant and I am keeping the baby."

"Oh gods no. Who?"

"My baby…"

"The baby is Harry's of course and you need to know that I planned this. We were only together once, but your harmony method worked well mum. He thought I cast the charm, but I faked it. I decided I want a piece of him, just in case the worst happens. I know you are angry, but I am happy."

The room went silent for several minutes and Ginny was glad to have Luna next to her, with her hand on Ginny's arm. Finally, Mrs. Weasley spoke. "Well, I'm shocked and sad of course, but I guess we have to deal with this. What do you plan on doing Ginny? There are a lot of security concerns right now. If anyone finds out that you carry Harry's child..oh I just can't even think about it."

"I know mum. I plan on keeping this in the family, and Luna of course. I know I need to be checked by a Healer. I was thinking of that friend of yours, Eloise. She's retired, but maybe she would do a favor and examine me? I won't tell her who the father is. I know you also plan on me going back to school, at least for a while. I should be able to attend for a couple of months at least. Of course, that depends on what else happens in the next month before school starts."

"Hmm, yes. Eloise is a good idea. I'm sure she'll consent. I'll send her an owl and ask her to come by for lunch. Tell her I have a womanly issue that I want to discuss. As for school, that is your choice now Ginny. It will be difficult."

"I will manage mum. Dad, you haven't said anything. I know you're angry, but please don't hate me or Harry."

"What? Hate you? Ginny, I'm upset of course. And no, I can't be happy about this, but I am your father. Short of your becoming a Death Eater, I will support you. As for Harry, when we all make it out of this, I just hope he makes this right."

The room grew silent again before Molly declared. "Well, one thing you definitely need is nutrition. Let's eat."

A week after that fateful lunch, Ginny was waiting in the living room for her mum's friend Eloise. The day was her sixteenth birthday and a quiet lunch with the family was planned for mid-day. Bill, Fleur and the twins were due to arrive in a couple of hours and Ginny planned on delivering her news. First, she needed to get checked out by a healer. With the Ministry under Death Eater control, St. Mungo's was also infiltrated and no longer safe for members of the Order and their families. Eloise and her mum had been friends for twenty years, since Eloise's late husband worked with Arthur in his early days at the Ministry. She was someone whom they could trust, at least to a point.

As the clock struck ten, Ginny heard an apparition pop outside the garden and looked out the window to see Eloise making her way up the path to the Burrow. She was accompanied by her father, as secret keeper for the Burrow he had escorted Eloise. The tiny witch with a large pouf of snowy white hair entered the house moments later and greeted Molly with a hug.

"Molly! Merlin, it's good to see you. I know you've been busy and I'm sorry I couldn't make the wedding, but we really need to get together more. Now, I want to have a good wag, but let's take care of business first. What's wrong? You look fine. Change of life issues?"

"Actually Eloise, I fibbed in my letter. We're afraid the owls are being monitored. I have a favor to ask and will need you to keep a secret for us. I know I ask a lot."

"Nonsense Molly, I can tell by the look on your face that something is troubling you. Of course your secret is safe with me. So what's the problem."

"It's actually not me Ellie, it's Ginny. She asked that I have you come."

As Molly looked to her side, Eloise's eyes followed hers and settled on Ginny. She took a long look at her, then she took Ginny's hand and pulled her to the window, turning her from side to side to look closer.

"Oh. Molly. I see why you called me over. So Ginny, how far along do you think you are?"

"Am I that obvious? I didn't think I was showing yet. I am just past six weeks. I know the exact day. We were only together once."

"No you are not showing, but I am a trained healer with nearly forty years' experience. I know the subtle signs. Well, let's get you to the living room and I'll start examining you."

The examination didn't take long and Eloise declared that Ginny was in fine health. She gave Ginny some instructions on nutrition and rest, then she sat down to talk with Ginny and Molly.

"Well Ginny, I'm surprised of course, but I am impressed with how you are handling the news. I know this is unexpected. Does the father know? Times are desperate right now, but a baby is always a blessing."

"Um, actually, the baby's father is in hiding. I can't reach him right now. I can't tell you much more, but you should know that I actually planned this. I may never see him again and I wanted a piece of him just in case."

Eloise blew out a long breath. "Oh my. Well I guess we need to make sure we take good care of you then. What are your plans?"

"I want to go back to school for a while at least, as long as I'm not showing, maybe a couple months."

"Hmm, I may be able to help you Ginny. There is a glamour charm that you can use that will disguise you for a while. Combined with school robes, you may make it to six months before it's obvious. Molly, would this be okay with you? Do you want Ginny to go back?"

"Yes Ellie, please help Ginny. I want her to attend for as long as possible. We appreciate your support. I'm sorry for the security, but we have a lot of um..problems with the situation right now."

"Well then, no time like the present. Please stand up Ginny. The charm is easier that way."

Ginny spent the next hour talking to Ellie and practicing several glamour charms. Then she excused herself and went to her room for a brief rest before her family began to arrive for her birthday luncheon. At a quarter till noon, her mum called Ginny downstairs when Bill and Fleur arrived. The twins arrived not long after, looking decidedly down.

"Fred, George, what gives?"

"Nothing Ginny. We will not ruin your birthday. "

Ginny gave them a withering look and placed her hands on her hips in a manner most reminiscent of her mother.

"Ugh Ginny. Can you please try not to look so much like mum? I guess we need to tell her Fred."

"Yes, George, I guess we best, before she hexes us. Okay, the issue is that we are having some business problems. The new Ministry controllers are leveraging new taxes and controls on us. They also have the shop under constant surveillance. Many shops have already started closing and we may not be far behind. We're trying to hang in, but it won't be long."

Ginny deflated and put her arms down. "Oh I'm sorry guys. I guess it's not unexpected, but still."

"Anyway, today is our baby sister's birthday and we will make it a happy day. So, how have you been Ginny? Do you feel sixteen today?"

Ginny looked at her grinning twin brothers, once again trying for the millionth time to reason which was which. Everyone who was due for lunch had arrived. She knew she might as well get her news over with.

"Actually, before we have lunch, I need to talk to all of you. Please sit down everyone."

Her family all found seats and looked at Ginny expectantly.

"Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, before I begin I need your promise. What I am about to tell you does not leave the family. Understood?"

"What? Of course."

"Um..okay"

"Oui Ginny"

"Sure, of course."

Ginny sighed and continued. "Mum's friend Eloise visited this morning and performed an examination that officially confirmed that I am six weeks pregnant…"

Before Ginny could continue, the room erupted. Bill and George shot out of their chairs, throwing the furniture backwards in the process. Her brothers were all loudly demanding details when Mr. Weasley finally spoke up.

"I know it's a shock boys, but maybe you should hear Ginny out."

Ginny's brothers settled with a final grumble and allowed Ginny to continue.

"I know you are upset, but you need to understand that I actually planned this. I knew Harry would be leaving and I may never see him again. I was determined to have a piece of him left. My plans are to continue school for as long as possible. Eloise will continue my care, as I need to keep this secret. If the Death Eaters find out that I'm carrying Harry's baby we will all be in even more danger."

The room went silent for a minute before George spoke up. "So do we know where Harry is? Does he know about this?"

"No on both counts George. Harry and I were only together once. It was my last request before he left me. I faked the charm and he had no idea. Hopefully he will come home and be able to see his child sometime in the future."

"Gods, really Ginny? I can't believe you planned this. Just once and you're pregnant. You're as fertile as mum."

"Well, yes, that was my hope. So, this stays here in the family. The only other people who know are Eloise and Luna."

"Luna?"

"Yes, Luna purchased the first test I took and she was with me when I first told mum and dad. I needed a women by my side."

"Well Ginny, you have a sister now. I am here for you" Fleur said as she got out of her seat and walked around the table to give Ginny a hug. Soon the rest of the family joined them and Ginny finally felt she could relax and enjoy her birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Back to School

Three short weeks after her birthday, Ginny returned to Hogwarts. The school was dramatically different. Dumbledore's murderer, Professor Snape, was headmaster. Alecto and Amycus Carrow ruled second behind Snape and kept the school under careful Death Eater control. Defense Against the Dark Arts had changed to just Dark Arts and the class was used to teach practical application instead of defense. Most of the Slytherins loved the changes, but everyone else hated the place. Their beloved school was no more. A few of the remaining professors did their best to help as they could, but they each walked their own precarious tightrope.

Ginny did her best to keep her head down, but it was hard. Within a month of the start of the new school year, Gryffindor had already built a reputation for rebellion. At the head of the subtle rebellion was an unlikely hero, Neville Longbottom. The previous year's battle had galvanized him and Professor McGonagall whispered that he was resembling his father more each day. Ginny did what she could to support the rebellion, but she had a lot more on the line than anyone realized.

Six weeks after school started the first Hogsmeade weekend arrived. Headmaster Snape was allowing it, but only for those with suitably clean records. Ginny was one of only two Gryffindors granted permission. Some of her house resented her, but she diffused the situation by taking shopping orders from her house mates. When the weekend arrived Ginny was one of the first to leave promptly at 9am. She had a long list of errands to run and limited time to complete them before a secret appointment with Eloise at 11. When Ginny arrived in Hogsmeade, she soon found that completing her errands would be difficult. Zonko's was shut down and Honeydukes carried only minimal supplies, most of which seemed old. She was able to purchase the most critical items at the Scribe's Corner and then bought a few candies at Honeydukes. Her house mates would be disappointed, but she had done the best she could. With a full hour left, she made her way to the Three Broomsticks and ordered a pumpkin juice while she waited. After three juices, the hour finally closed in on 11 and she made her way to the bathroom. The back hall where the bathroom was located was quite dark and Ginny was able to cast a disillusionment charm on herself before turning the corner and carefully tiptoeing upstairs to the few rooms that the pub had for rent. Outside one of the rooms was a dirty pair of purple boots and that was her sign as Ginny opened the door without knocking and let herself into Eloise's room. She quickly dissolved the disillusionment charm and stood in front of the old Healer that was pointing a wand at Ginny's chest.

Eloise eyed Ginny carefully. "Answer me this. When we met on your birthday, what did Molly make for lunch?"

"Grilled cheese and bacon sandwiches, my favorite, of course." Ginny replied.

Eloise smiled and turned her wand to the door. She quickly locked it and then set a number of privacy wards in place. When she finished, she moved forward to embrace Ginny.

"Ginny dear. It's good to see you. Your mother has been worried and I am under strict orders to report back to her after we meet. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine Eloise. I guess I am lucky, other than being really hungry and a bit tired, I haven't had any problems."

"And are they still feeding the students well at school?" Eloise asked as she began moving her wand to scan Ginny.

"Yes, the food is still fine. Maybe not as good as it used to be. I haven't seen any elves, but one of my classmates went to the kitchen to nick some food for a party and he said they're in bad shape. The Carrows seem to like practicing on them almost as much as they enjoy using students in detention."

Eloise stopped scanning and hissed. "What? I better not tell Molly about that. How are you doing? Any troubles with the new powers that be?"

"No, I've been behaving. It takes every ounce of control I have. If it wasn't for my baby I wouldn't give a damn and I'd be right up there by Neville giving them hell each day."

"Neville? Longbottom? Is he rebelling against the Carrows?"

"Yes. He's the leader of most of the troubles. The most I have been doing to help is working first aid spells on him when he gets back from detention sessions."

"Gods, poor boy. Although I guess he's not a boy anymore. I'm friends with his grandmother. I know she's worried, but she'll be proud to know he's giving them hell. Anyway, back to you. My scans show all is fine and you are progressing as expected for a bit past four months. I see the glamour charms are working. Do you mind if we take them off for a moment?"

Ginny nodded and waved her wand to remove the charms herself, then she pulled her oversize robes back so that Eloise could see her baby bulge. Eloise came over, felt Ginny's stomach and smiled.

"Excellent. Yes, everything is progressing well. Go ahead and reinstate the charms. We need to finish quickly."

Ginny did as suggested and soon the charms and her robe completely disguised her pregnancy.

"Well, you are certainly getting good with the charms. Any suspicions from anyone?"

"No. A few of my house mates wonder why I have suddenly become so meek and law abiding, but I just play it off to stress."

"Okay, well if you can keep up the charade, I think you can make it to Christmas. I can't tell you for sure, but I don't think Molly plans on letting you return after the holiday and I'm in agreement with that."

"I guess I'm not surprised. I knew I wouldn't make it the full year of course. I don't know if I really mind either. Hogwarts is not the same. Every day is a struggle and the least of my worries are classes."

Eloise smiled and gave Ginny one more hug. "Well, you best be off. Good luck at school. I'll reassure Molly that all is well for now."

With that, Ginny disillusioned herself again and made her way to the Three Broomsticks bathroom. She emerged from it a few minutes later and exited the pub.

The next few weeks crawled along for Ginny. She tried hard to focus on her studies, but the Carrows' torture of Gryffindors increased daily. Ginny also had the added pressure of maintaining her ever growing secret. She kept the glamour charms on constantly, although it was difficult with her dorm mates. She had to repeatedly cast them whenever backs were turned, making sure to reinstate them every couple of hours. Halloween passed with only a few decorations and a couple of desserts served at dinner. The castle was morose with the memories of the magnificent feasts of years past. November came and passed quickly as Ginny redoubled her study efforts. She knew she wouldn't have much longer at Hogwarts and studying was the only thing that kept her mind off the injustices she and the other Gryffindors were being subjected to.

On the second Monday in December, Ginny's months of careful treading and lip biting restrain finally broke. She was in a Dark Arts class with the Slytherins and made the mistake of being cheeky with Amycus. He proceeded to put a full body bind curse on her and left her laying on the floor for the rest of the class. When he finally reversed the curse at the end of class Ginny followed the other students out of the class without a word. Her glamour charms had held, but she was unsure what the curse might have done to the baby. Terrified, she did the only thing she could think and made her way to Professor McGonagall's office. The professor wasn't popular with the Carrows, but her long tenure at the school and her own restrain had kept her in place. That and the fact that there was no one even close to her skill in Transfiguration. She was careful to not upset Snape or the Carrows too much, but often did what she could quietly to assist her house. Ginny reached the office, knocked and entered when the professor opened the door.

"Good afternoon Miss Weasley. Can I help you with something?"

Ginny closed the door behind her before speaking. "Professor I need your help with something…" Ginny paused and looked around the room, certain that monitoring must be in place.

Seeing Ginny's concern, Professor McGonagall took Ginny by the arm and led her through a doorway at the back of the office. Ginny was surprised to find herself in the professor's private apartment. As Ginny looked around, Professor McGonagall began casting a number of privacy wards.

"Alright Miss Weasley. We should have a few minutes uninterrupted now. I can tell something is concerning you greatly. I'll do what I can to help."

"Professor, I just came from my Dark Arts class and I'm afraid I lost control a bit and upset Professor Carrow. He put me in a full body bind for the rest of the class."

"Indeed Miss Weasley. I'm not happy to hear that, but you look like you are feeling fine now."

"Actually, there's a problem professor. It's not me that I'm worried about. I have a secret." With that said, Ginny took out her wand and dissolved the glamour charms. Professor McGonagall looked at her and the professor's face dropped. For the first time that Ginny could remember, the professor was momentarily speechless. She eventually gained control of herself and then did something shocking when she pulled Ginny into a hug. The unexpected caring from one of her strictest professors was too much for Ginny and she began lightly crying. After a couple of minutes she regained control and sat down in a chair the professor offered her.

"Well Miss Weasley, I understand your concern now. You should see a healer of course. I can arrange for Madam Pomfrey to come down here directly. I have to ask, how far along are you?"

"Five and a half months."

"And does the father know? Do you have plans?"

"No. The father is, um, unavailable right now." Ginny replied with a pointed look and knew that Professor McGonagall realized Harry was the baby's father.

"Hmm, yes, I believe I understand Miss Weasley. Now, do you want me to call Madam Pomfrey?"

"Actually, I have a healer who has been checking on me. A friend of mum's. What I'd like is to go home. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it more than a few months and I'm ready to leave. I was planning on staying home after Christmas, but I can't wait now."

"Alright, let me see what can be done. I believe your brother Ronald is home with a bad case of spattergroit. The condition has been known to be life threatening in severe cases. I will make the case for you to be allowed an early holiday release home to see him before the worst happens."

Ginny smiled for the first time in days. The professor's plan was perfect. The Ministry had already checked and confirmed the false Ron was home with spattergroit when he had been unable to attend school. The ruse had held and now it would be useful once again.

"That would excellent professor. If you think it will work."

"I think it will Miss Weasley. Why don't you reinstate the glamour charms now, and excellent charms work by the way, and return to your dormitory. I will retrieve you once the headmaster has granted permission."

As Ginny reinstated the charms, Professor McGonagall dissolved the privacy wards and each of them went their separate directions. Ginny reached her dormitory and began packing essentials into a small bag. She knew that taking her full trunk would be suspicious, but with a few shrinking spells she managed to pack everything important. She then went to study in the common room and wait for Professor McGonagall. An hour later the professor appeared in the common room.

"Miss Weasley! Ah yes, there you are. I need you to grab a bag and come with me quickly. You are being released home for an early holiday. Your parents need you."

Careful to play along, Ginny replied. "What? Why? I have a charms exam tomorrow and I've been studying for a week."

"Yes I know Miss Weasley, but your brother Ronald's spattergroit is worse and your parents want you home. They may be overly concerned, but the disease is serious. Now, please hurry."

"Ron? He's worse? Alright, let me go pack a few things."

Ginny returned to the common room with her prepared bag a few minutes later and quickly said her good-byes before following the professor out of the common room. They made their way quickly to Professor Flitwick's office and Ginny was a bit puzzled until Professor McGonagall explained.

"The headmaster has allowed a temporary floo connection to be established for you from Professor Flitwick's office. Now, please hurry along."

Ginny made her way past Professor McGonagall, pausing very briefly to squeeze her hand in thanks, and then presented herself to Professor Flitwick, who handed her the floo powder. Ginny took one last look around the office and her throat constricted as she realized that this was probably the last time she would see Hogwarts as a student. Then she threw the powder and stepped into the fireplace. A moment later she arrived at the Burrow and was greeted by her mother's arms.

"Ginny! How are you? Minerva's patronus didn't say anything except that you were coming home early. We've missed you, but why the sudden departure?"

"I'll answer you mum, but first can you please send Eloise a patronus and ask her to come immediately?"

"What? Of course. Something's wrong with the baby?" Molly questioned as she sent her patronus off to her friend, then turned to look at Ginny for answers.

With the patronus on the way, Ginny briefly detailed what had happened in class and why she was concerned. When Molly heard about the treatment that her daughter had received, she turned beet red in anger. Before she could explode, an apparition pop announced Eloise's arrival outside the garden. The old healer made her way into the house and went straight for Ginny.

"Ginny! What's the matter? Charms off please."

Ginny removed her glamour charms and once again gave her story of what happened in the Dark Arts class. Eloise looked startled at first and then grew angry. She quickly gained control of herself and began Ginny's examination.

"Well Ginny, all is fine with you and the little one. Heart rate is increased for both of you, but that is to be expected with the stress you have been under. I know you wanted to stay until Christmas, but I think it is good you came home early. The best thing for both of you now is rest. Now, do you want to know the gender?"

"Really? Already? Yes, please!"

"You're having a boy Ginny."

Ginny smiled and settled into a chair. "Excellent, thank you. The Potter name will continue no…no matter what."

Molly crossed the room and hugged her daughter. "Now dear, positive thoughts. Ellie, thanks so much for coming on short notice. Can you stay for dinner? We'll be eating in an hour."

"Yes Molly, that would be lovely. Now Ginny, before dinner I want you upstairs and resting. Concentrate on deep breathing and slowing your heart rate down. You might also start talking to your son. There's no proof that babies hear in utero, but I personally believe they do."

Ginny gave Eloise and her mother a hug and went upstairs to settle back into her old room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Life in Hiding

The next two weeks leading up to Christmas were quiet for Ginny. The only people in the Burrow were her and her parents. The ghoul imitating Ron in his room didn't count. Bill and Fleur stayed at their cottage and the twins were somewhere unknown. Ginny had discovered when she arrived home that they had been forced to close their shop in early November. They were now working with the Order underground and were in a safe house that her mother refused to divulge. Ginny had tried twice to get more information, but each time had sent her mother into a bad mood for the rest of the day, so Ginny gave up. With nothing much to do and the weather getting increasingly worse, Ginny spent most of her time studying. Her parents were often gone on 'errands' that she had learned not to question, but one of them always stayed home with Ginny.

Christmas arrived with a blizzard. Bill and Fleur were going to visit, but it had been decided that each member of the Weasley family needed to remain at their various safe houses. Molly made some of Ginny's favorite foods, but the day was quiet and morose as she and her parents tried not to reflect back on the usual Weasley Christmases of chaos, laughter and family.

Before long the new year dawned. Ginny was now six months pregnant and beginning to feel very large, although her mother assured her that she still had quite a ways to go. The dreary winter days continued with Ginny in enforced solitude. The little news that her parents shared about what was happening in the wizarding world was all bad. Muggle borns and half-bloods were imprisoned or had fled. Kidnappings and disappearances happened daily. Muggle baiting and attacks were frequent. Every bit of news depressed Ginny, but she could do nothing since she was still underage. She at least had her baby to live for and protect by staying safely tucked away. One afternoon in the middle of January, her father arrived home suddenly. He conversed briefly with Molly before hurrying to Ginny's room.

"Ginny! It's time. Get your emergency bag. We leave now."

Ginny jumped out of bed and grabbed her emergency bag. This was the same bag she had left Hogwarts with and had kept packed in case an emergency evacuation was needed. She shoved a couple of books and a few last minute items into it before bolting downstairs. Her parents were waiting in the living room. When she reached her father's side, he took her arm and side-along apparated the three of them. Ginny landed in a small garden and looked up to find herself at Aunt Muriel's house. It was snowing and her mother took her by the arm as they made their way inside to be greeted by Ginny's upset looking great aunt.

"Hello Molly. I take it that the situation is truly horrible now since you and Arthur are here? And, is this Ginevra? She's pregnant!"

"Yes on all counts Muriel. I know it's upsetting and confusing and we will explain it all shortly. I do appreciate you allowing us to use your home as a safe house. Where would you like us staying?"

Muriel huffed and assigned bedrooms. Ginny proceeded down the west hallway to the room designated for her. When she found it, Ginny wrinkled her nose. The place looked like it had been decorated during the time of Queen Victoria. The walls were papered in an elaborate floral design and the bed was a four poster monstrosity draped in a heavy brocade throw. With nothing much to unpack, Ginny tossed her bag to one side and left the room to return to the solarium where Muriel was serving afternoon tea. When Ginny entered the room, she was surprised and thrilled to find Fred and George already sitting attendance on their great aunt.

"George! Fred! Merlin it's good to see you. I can't believe I just said that, but I guess I've missed your antics."

The twins jumped out of their seats and rushed to sweep their sister into a three-sided hug.

"Ginny! It's good to see you. But, wow you got fat."

"Guess there's no denying it now, huh?"

Ginny swatted each of them as they put her down, but couldn't help laughing. As they went to take their seats, Arthur and Molly appeared and joined the family.

Arthur started the conversation. "Well Muriel, I guess some explanations are in order. As you know, Molly and I have been working with the resistance to fight the Death Eaters. We've managed to keep ourselves safe within the warding of the Burrow. Combined with our pure-blood status and the fact that there was no solid evidence against us, the Ministry has not had a reason to move against us. Today that changed when a small operation I was involved in was infiltrated by Death Eaters. As soon as Rowle and MacNair spotted Lupin and myself, I knew that the Ministry would be arriving shortly to question me or worse. This day was due to come and I'm surprised we held out as long as we did."

Muriel regarded Arthur for a moment. "Well, I guess there is nothing else to be done about it. I assume you and your conspirators will keep working while you stay here?"

Arthur nodded in assent as he drank his tea and Muriel continued.

"Now that your arrival has been explained, can you please explain what happened to Ginevra? I should have been warned of the child's condition."

Arthur was about to speak, but Ginny spoke up before he could swallow. "Aunt Muriel I can speak for myself. I am not a child and I am fully capable of responding. As to what has happened to me, I am pregnant. I did not employ any strange magical art, this happened through the usual means. Since you are family I will tell you what very few know. My child's father is Harry Potter. He is hiding from the Death Eaters and working on destroying Voldemort. He and I fell in love and I realized that he may die soon, so I decided I wanted a piece of him just in case. As you know, the Prewett women are unusually fertile and I have proven it again."

For once Muriel seemed to be at a loss for words and the room descended into silence for a few minutes before she found her voice.

"Hmmph, well I can't say I approve, but you're far enough gone that I suppose nothing can be done. Now make sure you eat the scones. You'll be needing to put some weight on."

Ginny smiled at her great aunt's final comment. Muriel was gruff and rude but she knew that underneath the gruffness the woman did care sometimes. With the monumental news complete, Ginny turned to her brothers.

"So you two, what have you been up to?"

"Well we were trying to keep the shop open, but then this bloke from the Ministry came around with new rules and regulations. We were already in violation and so he tried to fine us and we didn't take too kindly to that."

"Yes, so we decided to give him a treat. Something special."

"Yes indeed, a tongue-tied toffee with an special add-on, a permanent sticking charm."

"Yes sir, and just as we shoved it in his mouth his tongue swelled and stuck and he stopped reading the new rules and regulations for some reason."

"Of course then the Ministry came after us."

"Which is what brought us to our lovely aunt's house."

"Where we do what we can with our special radio program."

"And in our spare time, we try to keep a bit of business going from our back bedroom."

"Yes, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is a straight mail-order business now."

"Only for approved customers and with special security charms in place."

"Which means business isn't fantastic."

"But we keep it up for the cause."

"All for the cause."

Ginny laughed as the twins finished their tennis match dialogue. She had missed their humor, as annoying as they often were. Soon everyone finished their tea and retired to their rooms for the rest of the afternoon.

Before long life at Muriel's settled down into a surprisingly boring routine. Ginny still spent a lot of her days studying, but she also spent time helping the twins with the packaging for their mail-order business. They also worked with her on improving her chess game. It wasn't a game that had ever held much interest for Ginny, but it did help pass the time. On occasion one or both of the twins would disappear for a day or two to run a Potterwatch broadcast. The first couple of broadcasts had been from Muriel's, but then they took the show on the road so that the radio signal couldn't be easily traced to a safe location. Ginny also worked on preparing for the baby, assisted by her mother's sewing skills and regular packages of supplies brought back by her parents or the twins when they ventured away from the safe house.

February arrived still blustery cold and Molly brought Eloise to Muriel's for Ginny's checkup. At seven months she was doing well and the baby was growing as expected.

March arrived next with no change in Ginny's boring schedule. Some days she wished for something to happen, but then realized that anything big that might happen would probably be bad. Now entering her eighth month, Eloise began to make weekly visits. As the month drew to a close and Ginny's due date loomed, she was more than ready to be done with her pregnancy. Aunt Muriel was as irascible as ever, but at the same time she complained, she also had the twins busy digging in the attic to unearth an old cradle and some baby heirlooms from a variety of past family members. Although Ginny asked frequently, the Order had no word on Harry's whereabouts and it became obvious that the war would not be over before the baby arrived.

April dawned and Ginny's due date was just a few days away. She was getting antsy and Molly stayed close by, assuring her daughter that the nerves were a clear sign that Ginny's time was indeed close. On April third, two days before the due date that Eloise had assigned, Ginny woke early and headed for the loo when she felt a sudden rush of fluid dripping down her legs. At first she thought she had wet herself, but then realized her water had broken. She yelled for her mother and soon the whole family was gathered at her bedside as Molly settled her daughter to begin her labor. Arthur had left to retrieve Eloise and the healer arrived within minutes.

Eloise performed a quick examination and declared all was going well. Then she implemented a couple of pain and relaxation charms. Ginny had been fond of Eloise before, but after the healer cast the charms, Ginny was ready to kiss the old woman. The rest of the day passed slowly. Eloise insisted that Ginny move as much as possible and she spent several hours pacing the hallways. Finally, shortly before four in the afternoon, Ginny welcomed her son into the world. Looking down on his shock of black hair, Ginny marveled at this perfection. There was certainly no denying his parentage. The entire family was gathered, including Muriel who looked misty eyed.

"Well Ginny, what's his name?"

"James. Harry and I talked about the future and he always dreamed of having a son to name after his father."

"Of course. James is perfect. But what about the rest? Is he just James?"

"Just James for now. If Harry returns to us, he can decide on something additional…..If not, then he will be James Harry."

No one said anything else as they wiped their eyes and admired the newest member of the family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Life and Death

The weeks following James' birth were a time of new delights for Ginny. Her morose and boring days were no more as she treasured the time with her son. She still worried about his father each minute as she realized that the war was escalating with every bit of news that reached her at Muriel's. Baby James also entranced the other members of the family. Even codgy Aunt Muriel could be found sneaking in to check on him while he slept. Ginny was blessed and had little difficulty nursing or caring for her son, due in large part to her mother and frequent visits from Eloise. Ginny continued her studies with James in his cradle by her side. She would often look over and just stare at her son. When she had made the fateful decision to get pregnant, Ginny had not realized the enormity of that choice but she knew that despite the hardships James was worth it.

The day before James' one month birthday Ginny was sitting in the living room reading after dinner. James was asleep in his cradle and the evening was much like many others. Arthur was out working with the Order and Molly sat knitting in the same room as her daughter. The peaceful evening was interrupted as Arthur returned and barged into the room.

"Molly! I've just received word. Something big is happening at Hogwarts. Everyone is being called in. Our sources say the other side is massing as well. Aberforth sent Kingsley a patronus and Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived a short while ago. I think it's time."

"Harry!" Ginny shouted as she jumped out of her chair.

Molly turned and gave her daughter a hug. "We have to go now Ginny. We love you. You stay here and care for your son."

Ginny choked back tears. She was ready to go fight, but she knew that James would need her, especially if anything happened to Harry. She gave each of her parents a quick hug before they left the house and apparated away.

The next few hours seemed like an eternity for Ginny. She tried to keep herself busy, but couldn't focus and found herself pacing. James woke up around midnight and Ginny settled to nurse him. As she looked down on her son she wondered once again if his grey-blue eyes would change to match his father's. Once James was fed, changed and sleeping again, Ginny went back to her pacing. Aunt Muriel was the only other person in the house, but she had been asleep before Arthur arrived and no one wished to wake her until their was sufficient news.

Finally, in the early morning hours, Ginny heard an apparition pop in the garden and rushed toward the door just as her father stepped in. Seeing the distraught look on her father's face, Ginny stopped in her tracks.

"D..D..Dad?'

Arthur stepped forward and hugged his daughter before pulling back to give her the news with tears in his eyes.

"Well, it's done, the war is over Ginny. Harry did it. He defeated Voldemort. I don't understand all the details, but the little bit I've been told so far indicates he is finally gone forever."

"How many others are gone? Harry? My family? Friends?"

"Harry is alive. So are Ron and Hermione, but.." Arthur's voice trailed off as fresh tears crossed his face.

"Who dad?"

"We lost Fred. My boy...I can't believe it. And Remus. And Tonks. A number of other students you may know. The school is in shambles. I don't know when it will reopen."

"Fred!"

Ginny dropped to her knees and tried to take in the news as she began to sob quietly. Then she thought about Remus and Tonks. Both gone and they had a child not much older than James. Teddy was an orphan now. How could they leave him? None of it made sense to Ginny as she felt like folding in on herself. She was suddenly tired and filled with the overwhelming need to sleep and let it all be a nightmare. Then she thought about Harry and the others and stood back up to embrace her father. As she did, she looked to the side and saw Muriel standing there.

Muriel was the next to speak up as Ginny tried to bring herself under control. "Arthur, did I hear you correct? Fred? The war is over?"

"Yes Muriel, our dear boy is gone."

Muriel teetered to a nearby chair and became suddenly quiet.

"So what's next dad? I need to see Harry, but what is he like? After everything that has happened, I don't know if he'll want to see me. And what do we do next? Can we go home?"

Arthur pulled back to look at his daughter. "Nonsense Ginny. I am going back now to get him and bring him here. I'll let you give him the news. As for home, we need to wait until the Burrow is cleared and safe. The family will need a place to stay for a few days. Muriel, can I bring them here? I'd like to keep everyone together in one place."

Muriel nodded in assent, still unable to speak. Then Arthur gave Ginny one more squeeze before leaving to return to Hogwarts. The wards were all broken so he was able to apparate directly to the grounds without the need to go via Hogsmeade. Surveying the area, Arthur saw that efforts were already underway to organize the chaos. He made his way into the castle and spotted Minerva, busy assigning tasks to volunteers. She looked exhausted and Arthur admired the fortitude she showed at her age. He crossed the hall to speak to her before going to find Harry.

"Minerva, I've just been to see Ginny and deliver the news. She wants to see Harry of course. I'm going to take him first, then the rest of the family will go to Muriel's after the healers have everyone patched up. You look like you could use some rest. I know Muriel would welcome you as well."

Minerva McGonagall shook her head. "No Arthur. My place is here. There are years of work to do, but to start we need to get organized and take care of immediate safety issues. Go take care of your family now."

"Okay Minerva, but you know that if you need anything, we're available for you and the school." Arthur said before exiting the entrance hall and making his way to his family.

Entering the Great Hall, Arthur spotted his family huddled in a corner near where Fred had laid. St. Mungo's healers and staff were busy in the room and the bodies had all been moved on for burial preparations. Arthur looked around and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione a short ways away. Interestingly, Hermione was wrapped in Ron's arms with her head on his shoulder. Arthur approached them and put a hand on Harry's arm.

"Harry, I've just been to Muriel's to give Ginny the news. She needs to see you. Do you want to see her?"

"What? Of course. Can you take us to the safe house?"

"Actually Harry, I think you should go talk to her first. I'll bring Ron and Hermione along after."

Harry nodded and stood up to follow Arthur out of the castle. As they walked, Arthur knew he needed to have a word with Harry. Despite Ginny's unwavering devotion through the months, Arthur wasn't sure about Harry's feelings.

"Harry. Before we go I need to ask you a question. I know you have been through hell in the last year. It's been months since you've seen Ginny. What are your feelings toward her?"

Harry took a deep, tired breath. "Mr. Weasley, I love your daughter. I only left her because I loved her. Through everything I've faced recently, she had been the brightest memory for me. Dreaming of the future is sometimes the only thing that has gotten me through."

Arthur nodded, took Harry's arm and apparated them to Muriel's safe house. They landed in the garden and made their way into the house. Ginny was waiting and Arthur left to go to the kitchen where Muriel was waiting with tea. He would give them a few minutes before bringing others to the house.

As Harry stood in the entrance hall at Muriel's, he finally laid eyes on the one person he had most wanted to see. Ginny stood waiting, unmoving and staring at him. Unable to contain himself any longer, Harry crossed the hall and wrapped her in his arms. Ginny melted into him with one small sob and Harry felt as if everything was finally right. They stayed holding each other for a few minutes before Harry stepped back to speak.

"Ginny, gods I've missed you. I know you're probably angry with me, but I've done what needed to be done. Voldemort is gone. I love you, and now that we will have peace I hope you can forgive me and give us a second chance."

Ginny looked in Harry's eyes and then she kissed him deeply and urgently. Minutes later they broke apart as both needed air.

"Harry, I love you. I never stopped loving you and I've been waiting many months for you to return. Now, I have something for you. Can you go wait in the living room for a minute? I'll be right back."

Puzzled, Harry made his way in the direction that Ginny pointed. Ginny then left to retrieve James from her bedroom. The baby was sleeping and barely noticed as his mother lifted him from his cradle and carried him to the living room. Ginny entered the room and looked at Harry as he looked up at her with a range of emotions crossing his face.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet your son." Ginny said as she crossed the room.

Harry stood and looked at Ginny and then down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. The baby was sleeping soundly and Harry marveled at his tiny fingers and shock of black hair.

"My son?"

"Yes Harry. This is James." Ginny replied as she handed the baby to his father.

"Wait, what do I do? Isn't there some way you hold them, babies I mean?"

Ginny laughed. "Just support his head and cradle him. He's your son, not the Queen's china."

Harry did as instructed and a silly grin crossed his face as he instantly fell in love with the precious bundle.

"Hello James. I'm your daddy. Wow, that's amazing to say. So, James what is your full name?"

"Actually Harry that is up to you. I haven't given him a middle name yet. If…if you hadn't returned I was going to name him James Harry, but now the choice is yours."

The room was quiet for a couple of minutes while Harry stared at his son before speaking again. "So Ginny, we were only together once. What happened? What about the charm? I mean, I'm happy, thrilled actually, but I'm curious."

"Actually Harry I have a confession. Please don't hate me for this. I planned this pregnancy. I faked the charm. I was afraid you were leaving me and were going to get killed and I just wanted a piece of you left. I can't apologize, because I wouldn't change anything. I love our son. I know this is a lot with all you've been through tonight. I'm not requiring anything of you, but I do still love you."

Harry looked up at Ginny. "Of course I don't hate you. You're all I've been dreaming of through these past crazy months. I'd planned on coming back and begging your forgiveness and hoping that we still had a chance. Now I guess we do. This isn't the right time for anything formal, but Ginny, I want to marry you."

Unable to respond, Ginny reached out to hug Harry and they kissed as their son slept in his father's arms between them. A few moments later, a small cough from the doorway brought them back to the present. Arthur was waiting, watching with tears in his eyes. Ginny turned and beckoned her father into the room. Arthur looked at Harry holding his grandson and smiled.

"Well Harry, you're taking the news well. He is beautiful isn't he?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley and I want you to know that as soon as things sort out, I plan on making this right. I love Ginny very much."

"I know son. Maybe you should call me Arthur now? And I think I need to go retrieve the rest of the family. Muriel had Twinky set up the extra bedrooms and I know everyone is exhausted. First though, I thought I'd bring Ron and Hermione separate so that you can introduce them before the rest of the crowd comes along?"

"That sounds good dad, thank you."

Arthur left to return to Hogwarts and Harry sat down next to Ginny. They curled up on the couch in content silence, watching their son sleep. Then Harry broke the silence.

"Sirius."

"What Harry?"

"His name. I'd like James Sirius."

"Of course, it's perfect."

The couple did not have much longer to reflect as they heard Arthur arrive back outside. Soon he was escorting Ron and Hermione into the house and pushed them toward the living room. As they entered, Harry's two best friends came to a dead stop at the sight that greeted them. Hermione was the first to speak.

"What is going on here? Harry, what are you holding? Is that a baby? Hi Ginny."

Then Hermione rushed forward, pulling Ron with her and embraced Ginny. They then looked over at the sleeping infant with the shock of black hair and recognition hit Ron.

"Blimey Harry. What the hell? Ginny?"

Harry chuckled. "Meet our son, James Sirius. Isn't he perfect?"

"Yes he is." Hermione beamed.

"Merlin's beard. You knocked up my baby sister!" Ron said as he turned beet red, balled his fists and glared at Harry.

"Really Ron? For your information, it was my plan to have Harry's child. I'm the one who faked the contraception charm. Not that it should really be any of your business." Ginny retorted.

"You what? You planned this?"

Hermione leaned over, reaching for James and Harry smiled as he handed the baby to her. Hermione squealed as she took James from Harry and the baby briefly yawned before going back to sleep.

"Ron, look, it's a bit of a shock, but he is adorable. After everything we've been through, a new life is a blessing." Hermione said as she leaned into Ron, forcing him to look at James.

Ron looked at James and grew quiet for a long minute before responding. "Well I guess he is kind of cute. Merlin, I'm an uncle!"

As Ron's face softened into a hesitant smile, Hermione reached to hand James to him.

"What! I don't think I should..I mean I've never held a baby. Wait.."

Hermione laughed and placed James in Ron's arms. "You're fine Ron. He's just a baby. Now sit down and hold your nephew."

Ron complied and soon found himself rocking James gently with a small grin on his face.

Hermione tore her gaze from Ron and James and looked over to where Harry was sitting with Ginny on his lap. "Well, I know we all have a lot of questions. We'll have days and weeks to catch up. First though, who else knows about your little surprise?"

"Mum and dad of course, and Bill, Fleur, the twins…um George." Ginny broke in midsentence and buried her face in Harry's shoulder before continuing after she collected herself. "Also Luna, McGonagall and Eloise."

"Eloise?"

"A friend of mum's, a retired healer. She took care of me and delivered James. Which reminds me, once everything settles we'll need to have his birth recorded."

All of the talking finally woke James and he began to fuss.

"What did I do?" Ron asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing Ron, he's hungry." Ginny said as she took her son and sat down to feed him. Ron made a point to look away as Ginny started breastfeeding, causing Hermione to snort and Harry to laugh.

As Ginny sat feeding her son, the pop of an apparition was heard from outside. Soon Arthur, Molly and the rest of the family came pouring into the house. Everyone headed to the living room, but Charlie and Percy stopped short at the sight of their sister suckling an infant with a mop of black hair. Arthur came up behind them and placed a hand on each of his son's shoulders.

"Charlie, Percy, you haven't been in touch with the family, perhaps you should come in and meet your nephew."

Everyone gathered around Ginny and the baby. Fleur was cooing over him loudly while Bill looked on proudly. They had known he was expected, but had not received word of James' arrival. George took a seat in the corner, looking at nothing as the family revolved around him. Charlie and Percy still stood in shock until Percy finally spoke up.

"I'm too tired for explanations right now. You just better marry my sister soon Potter."

Ginny looked at her long missing, traitorous brother and exploded. "Really Percy? After everything? You think you can walk in here and suddenly play the protective older brother? You're a fucking arsehole."

"Really Ginny, give him a break. At least he came around. He fought alongside us all during the battle."

Ginny calmed a bit, but still glared at Percy. She finished feeding James and then handed him to Fleur, who had been waiting to cuddle her nephew.

By the time James was passed around the whole family, dawn had begun to break and Muriel's elf, Twinky, served a light breakfast before Muriel assigned everyone rooms. Ginny was surprised when Muriel put Harry in her room, but before she could question, Muriel spoke up, looking at Molly. "Might as well put him in with her. Not like her purity needs protecting anymore." Ginny choked as Molly shrugged and Ginny took James and led Harry to their room. With the baby settled, Harry went to shower and returned to a sleepy Ginny. He crawled in next to her and reveled in her warmth as he finally fell asleep for the first time in days.

 **Alright, so there's the chapter everyone has been waiting for. I hope you like it. I know I have had some criticism that my stories are too sweet and fluffy, but that's my style. This story is finished now, so I'll be making daily updates. I've been working on three stories simultaneously (yes, I am insane and yes, I have ADD) and I want to wind them down so I can work on a really long story idea.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – A New Day

Ginny and Harry slept about four hours when James' cries woke them. Ginny was going to take care of him, but Harry was out of the bed almost immediately and made his way to James' cradle.

Looking down at his son, Harry asked "okay Ginny, what do I do?"

Ginny yawned and smiled. "Well first thing you do is pick him up rather than stare at him like he's a particularly troublesome garden gnome."

Harry bent down and very slowly retrieved his son. As he brought the baby closer, the problem became obvious.

"Good morning James. You smell!"

"Well Harry, ready for your first nappy change?"

Harry shrugged and followed Ginny to the dresser she had set up as a changing table. It took a couple tries, but Harry shortly made work of his first nappy change. James immediately calmed down after and Ginny took him to the bed to feed. Harry crawled in next to her and fell back to sleep. After James was fed, Ginny settled back and soon fell asleep with her son on her chest. A few hours later Arthur came to wake Harry and stopped in the doorway as he looked at Ginny with James asleep on her chest and Harry curled up on his side with his arm around them. As a father, the situation with Ginny had been one of the hardest he had faced, but now he finally felt that maybe everything would start turning right. He delayed in the doorway long enough that Charlie soon joined him and also stood entranced.

"Bloody hell, that's a beautiful sight. Especially after everything, huh da? "

"Indeed Charlie."

"Think he'll marry her?"

"He better."

"So I guess that means he has your blessing?"

Arthur snorted. "Like I was given much choice. Anyway, I need to wake them. Kingsley has been named the interim minister and will be here in about an hour and I wanted to give them some time to wake up. I imagine he'll want a full briefing."

Arthur entered the room and was going to shake Harry when Ginny stirred first. Seeing her father, she leaned over and gave Harry a kiss to wake him. As Harry started to wake he looked up at Arthur with a sigh.

"Good morning Harry. Kingsley will be here in about an hour. He didn't say exactly, but I think he will want a full briefing of everything you three have been up to and how everything happened last night."

"Alright Arthur, but Ron and Hermione need to be there to…Actually, I suppose everyone is due some explaining. Can you give me ten minutes and I'll be out? And can you wake Ron and Hermione and have them meet me in the living room?"

"Sure thing Harry."

Arthur left and Harry leaned over to kiss Ginny and James before climbing out of bed. He realized though that he had nothing to wear except the torn, bloody clothes he had taken off last night. He rummaged around in the old wardrobe in the room, found an ancient looking robe and put it on. Then he headed for the bathroom before leaving to talk to his best friends.

Meanwhile Arthur left to wake Ron, who was sharing a room with Percy. When he entered the room, he was in for another shock. Hermione was curled up in bed with Ron. They were both clothed and Percy was across the room, but still. Percy was awake and nodded at his father's stunned face.

"Morning dad. Bit of a sight aren't they? Can't believe they finally got together. Only took almost dying a couple times. Hermione showed up a couple hours after we all went to bed. She had some kind of nightmare. She was shaking so bad I thought I was going to need to fetch mum, but Ron settled her down. Don't worry, all they've been doing is sleeping."

"It's fine Percy. I hadn't suspected they would have the energy for anything more. I guess we'll all take some adjusting to…to everything. Now though I need to wake them. Kingsley is on his way and Harry wants to talk to them before."

Arthur crossed the room and shook Ron and Hermione awake. As they came to, Hermione startled and seemed a bit scared when she looked up at Arthur. Ron tightened his arm around her with a fierce glare at his father.

"Calm yourself Ronald. Percy explained what happened and I guess I really can't say anything after all you have been through. Now, Kingsley has been named the interim minister and will be here in a while and Harry is in the living room waiting to talk to the two of you before he arrives."

Arthur left the room and Ron and Hermione changed into clothes from Hermione's fabulous beaded bag before making their way down the hall to meet with Harry. He hugged them both before sitting down to discuss how they wanted to approach the impending questioning. They all decided that it was time for family and friends to know everything. They also realized that this would probably be the first of several briefings and none of them wanted to have to relive it all too often. So, they decided it would be best to invite a few others who deserved to know. With that decided, they left the room and went to the solarium, where Muriel was lounging with her tea. She raised her eyebrows and nodded at the three young people as Harry began to speak.

"Good morning Muriel. We're all grateful for your welcoming us into your home. As you probably heard, Kingsley is the interim minister and is coming to question us. We all feel it is time to let those closest to us know the full details of what we've been doing. I'd like to invite a few more people over, if that's alright with you?"

"Fine. It will be good to know what the bloody hell has been going on. Too many lies and rumors. How many do you expect in addition to the twelve of us already here?"

Harry conferred with Ron and Hermione before answering. "About fifteen, maybe seventeen. Would that be too many Muriel?"

"No, we should be able to manage. By the time you finish it will be lunch time. I'll send Twinky shopping. Hopefully the market will be open."

"Thanks Muriel and when things get sorted, I'll be able to repay you."

Muriel rolled her eyes and waved the three of them out of the room before summoning her house elf.

The trio made their way to the kitchen where Molly and Arthur were waiting. Molly was ready to start fixing food but desisted as Harry spoke.

"Thanks Molly, but I think we should hold off. Kingsley will be here shortly. I know he wants a full briefing and we've decided that if we are going to do this, we want to tell as many people as possible. I asked Muriel and she is kindly opening her home. She is going to have Twinky prepare lunch for everyone after we all talk. First though, we want Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, any other Order members, and any DA members that can be found to be informed. Can you help with that?"

Arthur looked at his wife as a bit of unspoken communication passed between them. "I'll go to Hogwarts straight away. Molly, can you round up the couple other Order members?"

Molly nodded and both of the elder Weasleys left to do Harry's bidding, leaving him a bit stunned. Hermione brought him around as she grabbed his arm.

"Come along Harry. You need to clean up a bit if you're going to meet the minister. I have your clothes and razor in my bag. That robe you're wearing is hideous."

Harry smiled and took the items Hermione produced before making his way back down to his bedroom to talk to Ginny. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione went to spread the word to the rest of the Weasleys throughout the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Full Disclosure

Twenty minutes later Harry was sitting in the living room with Ginny next to him and James in his arms. Hermione and Ron were curled up together in an oversized chair to Harry's left. The room had two additional sofas and four chairs. In addition, chairs from the dining room had been brought in. Muriel had even surprised them when she had Charlie retrieve a chair from a shed out back. It was a massive oak monstrosity and Ron immediately raised his eyebrows when Charlie floated it in through a window.

"For Hagrid. Something Muriel keeps stored for emergencies. I know. She's full of surprises."

Muriel was the next to appear and settled herself into her favorite armchair. Soon the other Weasleys arrived in the living room as well. George was morose, but muttered a bit with his brothers before settling in a far corner. A moment later they heard a pop in the garden and Molly arrived with an old man and woman in tow.

"Morning everyone. This is Elphias Doge and Hestia Jones. They're both members of the Order. You may not have seen them around much, but they've done quite a bit of our underground work."

Elphias and Hestia found seats as another loud, long apparition pop was heard from the garden. Soon a stream of arrivals entered the house, led by Arthur. Minerva McGonagall was followed by Hagrid, then the members of the DA, including Neville, Seamus, Luna, Cho, Dean, Katie, Lee, Hannah, Padma, Justin and Parvati. Arthur was about to have Ron make introductions around the room when all eyes settled on Harry and baby James. Cho was the first to speak.

"Harry, whose baby is that?"

Harry smiled and stood up. Ginny stood as well. Harry turned the baby so that everyone could see him well.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our son, James Sirius. He's one month today."

The room erupted in a chorus of shouts, congratulations and stunned exclamations. A couple of Harry's friends appeared too stunned to speak, except Seamus.

"Blimey Harry! When did this happen?"

"Well Seamus, I'd say about ten months ago." Padma retorted as the rest of the room laughed.

Everyone then began to gather around Harry to admire James before going to find seats. As everyone settled, Professor McGonagall reached out and Harry handed James to her. The old professor had a tear in her eye as she settled into a nearby armchair with her eyes fixed on James. As everyone settled, another pop was heard and Kingsley was the last to join the group. He walked in, shook Harry's hand, then turned and also shook Ron and Hermione's hands, then nodded to each of the others in the room. When he reached McGonagall, a puzzled look crossed his face.

Harry stepped forward and looked the new Minister in the eye. "Kingsley, I know you have a lot of questions and now is the time for full disclosure. That's why we've invited everyone here. First though, I'm happy to announce that while I was away Ginny gave birth to our son. James Sirius was born one month ago. I just met him last night, but I am already in love with him."

Kingsley took a breath and shook his head as he looked at Harry. Then he crossed to McGonagall and looked down at the baby.

"Well, I guess you can't deny him Harry. No parentage tests needed for that one. Now, I'm going to take a seat and let the three of you tell me the full story of what has been going on for the last eight months or so."

Harry settled back next to Ginny and looked over at Ron and Hermione. Ron gave him a brief nod and Harry began.

"First, everyone in this room is family or close friends. I trust each of you, that is why you are here. I am glad so many of you were available to come. I wasn't sure if you would have returned home already."

Seamus spoke up. "Well, me mum tried. Sent a fast owl she did. I sent it back, told her I was fine, but there was work to do. She may singe my ears, but I know where I belong."

A chorus of general assents sounded as everyone agreed with Seamus before Harry continued.

"Well said Seamus. We are now going to give you the full story, some of which may never be released to the general public. I ask that what is said here does not go any further. Kingsley, I know you will need to have all the details placed in the Ministry archives, but I also expect that every precaution will be placed on those records."

Kingsley nodded and then Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Harry, I understand why you wish to keep some details private, but may I request permission to share this with the other professors? Also, I believe they would be pleased to hear about James."

"That would be fine professor on both counts. I know you will use your discretion."

Then Harry began his story back in his last year at Hogwarts when he began his private sessions with Dumbledore and researching Tom Riddle's past. He continued on with the story of the horcruxes, with Ron and Hermione contributing their portions of the story as they went. Harry tried to gloss over the part where Ron had left them, but Ron interjected and told that part himself. He wasn't proud of it, but the truth had to be told. Then Harry explained how Ron had returned and finally destroyed the locket. Next, they explained the tale of the hallows. When they reached the part of the story where they met with Xeno Lovegood and he almost turned them in, Luna let out a small sob and Neville put his arms around her. Hermione smirked at that, but continued their story. When she reached the portion of the story where the Snatchers took them to Malfoy Manor, she choked and Ron took over. As they detailed what occurred at the manor, a number of people gasped and Cho began to cry on Dean's shoulder. Then they detailed the break in of Gringotts and their escape on the dragon, which brought a fair bit of applause. Finally, the trio took turns explaining their parts in the Battle of Hogwarts and what else they were doing while others fought. When the time came, Harry took a moment and paused before explaining what had happened to Severus Snape and what he had seen in the pensieve. McGonagall had passed James along by that point and took a sharp breath as someone passed her a tissue. Harry gave everyone a chance to absorb the information that the detested former professor had not been who they thought.

After a minute, Harry began the final part of the story, detailing his surrender in the Forbidden Forest and how he had broken free from being an unintentional horcrux. When Harry reached the part where he had essentially died and had a choice to return, Ginny let out a small sob and interrupted.

"That's why, that's why I wanted a piece…a piece of you. In case you did something heroic and noble and never came back. And you almost didn't. Now my family can understand why."

Arthur leaned forward and looked straight at his daughter. "Your mum and I already understood Ginny. We may not have been pleased at first, but we understood. Of course, now that James is here, we are thrilled with our grandson."

"Wait, you planned on having a baby? Intentionally?"

"Yes Katie."

The rest of the room took a moment to absorb that information. Then Harry nodded at Ron, and he and Hermione added a bit more from their perspective at the end of the battle. When the trio was finished, they looked around the room, waiting for questions.

Kingsley was the first to speak up. "So, the hallows are real? Where are they now?"

Harry was prepared for this question. "The stone was destroyed when Dumbledore destroyed the ring. The elder wand's loyalty belonged to me, but I have no desire for such an object. I used it once, to repair my own wand that was beyond normal repair. Then I destroyed it. As for the cloak, we have no idea where that is, if it exists." Harry knew the final two statements were a lie, but there were a couple of facts that no one but the trio would ever know. He did not want anyone to know the wand was back in Dumbledore's tomb, even Kingsley. As for the cloak, it was his rightful inheritance and, although he had a strong suspicion, he had no actual proof that his cloak was the hallows cloak.

Kingsley sighed. "I suppose that is for the best. I admire your restrain. Many have fought and died for that wand."

McGonagall spoke up next. "That's quite the tale. I knew Albus was researching Tom Riddle's past, but I had little idea how far he had gone. And then to hand over the task to you. He was a great man, but I cannot find him without fault. I wish he would have shared more with myself and the others of the Order. The goal was achieved in the end, but the cost has been so great…" she trailed off, looking at some far point in the distance.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around the room, waiting for more questions. Harry noticed that James was slowly making his way around to each of his friends. At the moment, Hagrid was holding the small baby tenderly in one arm and had tears streaming down his face. After several minutes with no more questions, Harry decided to call an end to the meeting.

"Well, if there are no more questions, I am hungry. I believe Muriel has kindly asked Twinky to set up a lunch buffet. Muriel, is lunch ready now?"

"Yes, yes, it should be. Come along everyone. The dining room is across the hall. Those of you sitting in dining chairs please bring them with you."

Lunch was a pleasant affair. Everyone was still mourning those lost, but also treasuring the friendships that had been strengthened through the fire of war. Baby James still had not been returned to his cradle and had settled finally into his Uncle George's arms. George had held him longer than anyone, but seeing him holding the baby and the tension that had left his face, no one dared to interrupt. By two in the afternoon everyone had left and the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione sat down to discuss what was next.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Arrangements

The next day saw the first of their plans put in action. All of the Weasleys, except Ginny (because she was still underage), Harry, Hermione and two Aurors that Kingsley had sent, made their way to the Burrow. They spent most of the day slowly dissolving the variety of curses and hexes placed on the Burrow and surrounding property. Once they finally entered the structure, they found a scene of chaos where Death Eaters had smashed, ripped and destroyed everything on the first floor and partially destroyed each of the subsequent floors. Realizing his family was tired, and emotionally strained by what had been done, Arthur called a halt to the day's activities as everyone returned to Muriel's.

The following day the Weasleys, Hermione and the two Aurors returned to the Burrow and began to lay down a series of protective enchantments to replace what had been lost and destroyed by the dark magic. Harry did not accompany them, as he made his way to the Ministry to resolve a couple of legal issues.

Harry arrived at the Ministry in the early morning and the place was chaos, as rebuilding was underway while the usual business of the Ministry tried to continue alongside the rebuilding. As Harry made his way to the security station, a different buzz started around him, separate from the rest of the noise. Soon, a number of witches and wizards began stopping Harry, shaking his hand and thanking him. Several asked how he was and if he needed money. One witch who looked to be in her mid-thirties and had a mop of unruly blonde hair, pulled Harry close and made a very lewd offer that caused him to blush as he pulled away. He slowly pushed through the crowd, trying to remain polite, when a young woman a few years older than him stepped forward and took him by the arm.

"Hello Harry. I'm Audrey Jones, a special assistant to Kingsley. He sent me up to retrieve you. I can't believe you just walked straight into the Ministry. I can't tell if Kingsley is amused or infuriated. Anyway, he's assigned me to be your escort throughout the Ministry. We still need to go through security though. A quick wand weighing and disillusionment charm that will dissolve anything like Polyjuice."

Harry smiled at the mention of Polyjuice. Apparently the Ministry had learned something from their infiltration months earlier. They reached the security desk and, as soon as Harry passed the tests, the security chief rushed over, only to be disappointed by Audrey.

"Thanks Clark, but Kingsley's assigned me to escort Harry. Now Harry, where are we off to?"

"The legal department please Audrey. I need to finalize a few things that weren't completed when I came of age."

Audrey nodded and led them to the lift. As they approached, several others tried to push their way on, but Audrey held them back and they had the lift to themselves. Harry realized he really had been naïve to think he could just walk in and take care of his business. It was his first peek at his heightened celebrity status and he wasn't sure he liked it. The lift arrived at the seventh floor and Audrey led him down the hall, carefully deflecting more onlookers. They arrived at the legal department and Audrey positioned herself outside while Harry went in. The receptionist at the front desk didn't look up from her papers as she smacked her gum and asked Harry what he needed. Then she looked up and her mouth fell open, giving a Harry a not so pleasant view of a large wad of bright pink gum. After collecting herself, the receptionist, who introduced herself as Zena, went running to the back of the department yelling for someone. Harry waited a couple of minutes before a rotund man who appeared to be around fifty came forward.

"Well hello Mr. Potter. We had no warning you would be arriving, but you are most welcome. I am Nathaniel Hawking, the senior barrister in the department. Please come back to my office."

Harry followed the barrister and was soon sitting in a plush office full of massive furniture and decorated in dark blue and gold. As Nathaniel settled himself, Harry began to detail his reason for visiting.

"Thank you for seeing me Mr. Hawking. I suppose I should have made an appointment. Honestly, I'm still coming to grips with everything and trying to figure out what I do now. I'm here to inquire about my legal status and what assets are mine. I know I have access to my parents vault, but I've never gone there on my own. I also understand that my godfather, Sirius Black, made me his sole beneficiary and I have no idea what that entails."

"I understand Mr. Potter. I can imagine that normal life may seem a bit confusing after all you've done. And of course most of us probably don't know the half of it, eh? Let me go see what I can find in the records. Thankfully, the former management in the Ministry left a large portion of our archives alone. I'll send Zena in with some tea for you while you wait."

Harry smiled and nodded as he watched the barrister exit his office. Zena arrived shortly after with tea and biscuits. She settled down to talk to Harry, obviously very interested in details about the battle and also began flirting with him. Harry gave brief answers as much as possible and was beginning to squirm when someone called Zena from the outer office and she left with a grimace. With her gone, Harry settled back in the chair with his tea and continued to wait. A full forty minutes later Nathaniel returned.

"Alright Mr. Potter, I think I have what you need. Sorry for the delay, I had to adjust my schedule a bit. Not to worry, least I can do for you. Now, I have the records from Gringotts with the latest values as of a few months ago, as well as Sirius Black's will. Shall we start there first?"

Harry nodded and Nathaniel continued. "Well now, I can read you all the legal details, but let's get to the meat of the will. You are indeed the sole beneficiary to Sirius Black, last male of the Black family line. He bequeaths to you all that is left from the most noble house of Black, which is not inconsiderable. Firstly, the ancestral Black home, located at 12 Grimmauld Place, London. Included are all articles and items contained within that residence, as well as a house elf that is bonded to the property by the name of Kreacher. Second, the Black's land holdings on the island of Majorca, Spain, including twenty acres of farmland and one house. There is a personal notation addendum from Mr. Black that the last time he was on the island was as a small boy and the house was not habitable. Third, you will be granted immediate access to the Black ancestral vault at Gringotts. Which brings us to the Gringotts records for the two vaults that are now in your name. The Potter vault contains an inventory of 1,812,457 galleons, rounded down. Additionally, the vault contains a total of one hundred twenty eight heirloom items, details not listed. The Black vault is more substantial with an inventory of 3,317,211 galleons, rounded down. That vault also contains a total of ninety two heirloom items, details unknown. Additionally, I do not have the record of your parents' will, but they are listed as the owners of 23 Avon Court, Godric's Hollow."

Nathaniel stopped and looked up at Harry. "So, Mr. Potter, it seems you are a very wealthy man. Are you ready to take possession today? If so, I can finalize the paperwork and escort you to Gringotts to assist with the vault transfers."

"Yes Nathaniel, that would be quite helpful. I have personal reasons for wanting to straighten out my legal holdings."

The barrister nodded and began to organize a large stack of papers. He left twice and retrieved additional forms from outside the office, then returned and added them to the stack waiting for Harry. The signing took a few minutes and then everything was in place.

"Now Mr. Potter. Transfers this large require a final review by the minister. I called him and he has authorized his agent to act on his behalf. I believe she is waiting outside the office. Would you consent to have Audrey Jones review this?"

"Certainly, if Kingsley trusts her, then so do I."

Nathaniel was a bit surprised at Harry's use of the minister's first name, but recovered quickly and went to fetch Audrey. She arrived, gave Harry a brief nod and then reviewed the papers.

"Well, everything looks to be in order. I will go ahead and seal the records." With that said, Audrey drew her wand and began an incantation that sounded like Latin. Soon the papers were bound and sealed with the minister's mark.

Audrey looked up and smiled at Harry. "Now then Harry, I'll escort you to Gringotts for the final transfer. Kingsley has offered the use of his floo."

Harry noticed the Nathaniel looked disappointed when Audrey offered to escort him, but was pleased to have the process expedited however possible.

"Thank you Audrey, I appreciate that. I also appreciate Mr. Hawking's assistance. Please let Kingsley know how helpful he has been, especially considering the fact that I came without an appointment."

The barrister beamed and reached out to shake Harry's hand. "My pleasure Mr. Potter. My pleasure."

Harry and Audrey left the legal office and made their way back to the lift. Audrey once again commandeered a lift for their personal use and they made their way quickly to Kingsley's office. Audrey knocked and they waited for Kingsley's summons. Upon entering, Kingsley looked up at Harry and shook his head, trying not to smile.

"Really Harry. Like I don't have enough to worry about around here and then you decide to waltz in unannounced. The biggest celebrity in our world who was instrumental in saving us all mere days ago thinks he can just pop in for a quick chat about a few legal details. Anyway, I understand your reasons for wanting to do so, but next time a bit of warning perhaps?"

"Sorry Kingsley, I guess I didn't think it through. I don't feel like a celebrity and I really hadn't considered the problems I might cause."

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "Well, at least everything is sorted. Now, you and Audrey may take my floo straight to Gringotts. This floo is one of only two that connects there. Have a good day Harry."

Harry gave Kingsley a last wave before stepping into the fireplace as Audrey threw in the powder. She followed directly behind and they found themselves standing in the chief banker's office at Gringotts. The chief stepped forward and looked up at Harry, while taking the papers Audrey offered him.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I am Nagaron. The minister told me to expect you. Let me see, yes, the papers all appear to be in order. With the vaults transferring ownership, we will need to issue new keys. Please wait here."

The goblin left for a few minutes and then returned and handed two elaborate bronze keys to Harry.

"Now Mr. Potter, do you wish to visit your vaults?"

"One of them please. My parent's vault. I need to confer with others before I access the Black vault."

"Hmm, yes, very wise of you. Brodig is waiting outside. Miss Jones, can you please wait in the lobby."

Harry and Audrey exited as Nagaron dismissed them. Audrey went to the lobby to wait and Harry followed Brodig out of the bank offices.

"Brodig, I appreciate your assistance. I have a question."

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"I will be withdrawing some gold from my vault, but I was wondering if it would be possible to transfer gold from my vault to someone else's?"

"Certainly Mr. Potter. Deposits are allowed without approval of the recipient. I'll retrieve the form for you."

Brodig returned shortly and Harry filled out the form to transfer 500,000 galleons from the Potter vault to the Weasley vault. He knew Arthur and Molly wouldn't want it, but Harry had more than he would be able to spend in several lifetimes and the Weasleys were his family now. Brodig took the form and filed it as they made their way to the Potter vault. Harry entered the vault and began to look around more than he had during his first visit with Hagrid. There were quite a few household items, including some ornate furniture and a full tea set made of silver. Sitting on a small table was a wrapped package and Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore's seal on it. He carefully unwrapped the package and was stunned at what he found. Inside was a carved gold men's wedding band and a delicate filigree women's band set with a large ruby and surrounded by what appeared to be yellow diamonds. A small note in the package in Dumbledore's handwriting indicated that the rings were his parents wedding rings. Harry swallowed a lump in his throat before re-wrapping his father's ring. He tucked his mother's ring in an inside pocket of his robes. With his assessment complete, Harry gathered up a few hundred galleons and made his way out of the vault. Brodig escorted him back up to the lobby, where Audrey waited.

"All set then Harry?"

"Indeed Audrey. I think I'll return to Muriel's now."

"Alright, you can apparate from the Leaky Cauldron. The alley is busy right now. Businesses are already cleaning up and reopening. Let me try a disillusionment charm on you. You'll still bump into people, but we should be able to avoid too much madness."

Audrey cast the charm and Harry followed her out of the bank and up Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron. He bumped into a few people, but other than a few cross words, they made their way unscathed. Once they arrived in the pub, Audrey dissolved the charm. As Harry prepared to apparate, Audrey shook his hand and smiled.

"Have a good day Harry. Tell Perce I hope his family is doing well and I miss him."

Harry smiled, a bit startled by Audrey's comment, then he apparated back to Muriel's.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – A delightful afternoon

When Harry landed back at Muriel's, he was happy to see Ginny sitting in the garden holding James. She was so intent on the baby, that she hadn't heard Harry arrive and he took a couple of minutes to watch her. The past few days had been a whirlwind, bringing him from death to life. He had gone from barely hoping that Ginny may accept him back to her giving him the best gift he ever received. Being a father was still a strange idea, but he was embracing his new role. Now, Harry knew it was time to add another twist in the crazy road he had been on for the past year. He broke himself from his trance and made his way to Ginny. As he neared, she looked up and smiled at him and Harry had to pause once again. After so much destruction, he thought that there was nothing more beautiful than Ginny sitting there in the garden smiling at him with the sun highlighting her hair. He quickened his pace, stepped toward her and leaned down to kiss her soundly without saying a word. Minutes later they broke apart with Ginny flush and gasping slightly.

"Wow Harry. If I wasn't holding James I'd be tempted right now to repeat the performance that brought him here."

Harry laughed and pulled her up into her arms. "Well love, it's a bit after noon, but have you had lunch?"

"No, I was just thinking about that as I nursed James. Ooh, I need to show you something."

Harry stepped back as Ginny turned and lifted the baby. "Harry look, when the sun hits his hair, it looks red underneath, like highlights."

Harry looked intently on the dozing baby and riffled his hair. "Hmm, yes, I think you're right. He definitely has some Weasley in him. So, since you haven't eaten, how about a picnic in the far garden? It's a bit further from the house, but still within the wards."

"That sounds perfect Harry. It's a great day for it."

They went into the house and spoke to Twinky, who began to make sandwiches as Harry collected crisps, butterbeer and leftover cookies. Ginny went to collect a large blanket and James' cradle. Twenty minutes later they were on their way back outside. They found a nice spot just beyond the rose garden and spread the blanket. Ginny took the cradle and set it under a tree nearby and then placed the sleeping baby in it. She made her way back to Harry and he had begun to set up their lunch. The food looked good, but Harry looked even better. He still had a lot of scrapes and bruises, but Ginny was paying more attention to the muscles in his back as they moved under his thin T-shirt. She couldn't believe she had him back and felt giddy with relief. Then she remembered Fred and began to feel guilty for being happy. 'No, don't Ginny. If Fred was here, he wouldn't want you feeling sad. He'd take the mickey out of you for even thinking this way' she said to herself. Then she smiled and walked back to Harry.

They dove into the food immediately and Ginny inquired about Harry's morning. She was amused at his surprise about being a celebrity and was not at all happy to hear that several witches had tried to flirt with him at the Ministry. He just laughed at her as he continued and gave her the details of his inheritances. Ginny dropped her sandwich when Harry gave her the rough numbers. Seeing her mouth hanging open, Harry smiled.

"I know, it's an amazing number huh? A little over five million galleons. And three properties and a bunch of artifacts. I went and looked in my parents' vault, but I'm waiting to look in the Black vault. I think I may want some help there. If the heirlooms in the vault are anything like we saw at Grimmauld Place, I want to be prepared."

"Well that's wise Harry. Some of that stuff the Order cleaned out of Grimmauld was seriously sick. So, any plans on what you want to do with the money?" Ginny asked as she finished her last bite of sandwich and started to clean up.

"A couple ideas. I knew I had some money, but the amount is staggering. I guess I can take a break and not go to work immediately. Maybe give myself a chance to think things through. The last months on the run have been so hectic that I kind of like the idea of a bit of quiet."

As Harry spoke, he leaned forward and caressed Ginny's face before pulling her close and kissing her. Ginny was ready to continue when Harry pulled back.

"There's something I need to talk to you about Ginny. You know I love you? I've loved you for a several years, long before I admitted it to you."

"Yes, I know Harry. I've loved you even longer. Well, maybe it wasn't love when I was nine, maybe more infatuation, but it's been love for a long time. After you saved me in the Chamber of Secrets I was done for, my heart was yours. I dated others, because you didn't see me as anything but a little sister, but you were always the one I wanted. Dean knew when we were together. That's why he broke up with me. He told me that we couldn't be together when my heart was with someone else."

"Hmm, Dean was more perceptive than I realized. Well, you were right. At first I saw you as a little sister. Sometime toward the end of fourth year it started to change. After the summer between my fourth and fifth years you grew up a lot and I had a hard time that year. I had this crazy idea that I had to remain loyal to Ron and not have feelings for you. I was stupid."

Ginny silenced Harry self-deprecating comments with a firm kiss and he had to take a deep breath and regain control.

"So, you know how much I love you. I've told you that many times when we were on the run, thinking of you was all that got me through. I may have broken up with you technically, but my heart stayed with you Ginny. I thought for sure you'd hate me and wondered if I had lost you forever. Then I came back and found that you'd waited and gave me a son as well. I don't know that words can express what you mean to me, but I'm going to try. I've lost you once Ginny and I don't want to lose you again. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

As he spoke, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his mother's wedding ring, holding it out to Ginny. She gasped and tears welled in her eyes as she answered him.

"Yes Harry! Of course."

Harry placed the ring on her finger and found that it was only slightly loose, but still fit well. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. When they stopped to catch their breath, Ginny looked down and admired the ring.

"It's beautiful Harry. You must have been busy this morning."

"Actually, I got the ring at Gringotts, from my parents' vault. It was my mother's."

Ginny looked at Harry and finally lost it as she began to uncharacteristically cry. Harry took her in his arms and held her while he planted small kisses on her head. A few minutes later, she looked up and kissed Harry deeply. As they snogged they began to recline and Harry found himself laying over Ginny as her hands moved to pull his shirt off. She began to explore his lightly toned chest and moaned as Harry reached forward and began to unbutton her blouse. His hands reached her breasts and began to fondle them as the fire in her belly burned hotter. Ginny worked her hands down, unbuckled his belt and undid Harry's zipper. As she did so, Harry mastered her bra and flung it off of her before dropping his head to begin kissing her breasts. The feeling was exquisite and Ginny's moans increased. Harry had a leg between her thighs and she began thrusting her hips into him. Taking the hint, Harry reached down and undid her pants. Ginny arched her hips up and Harry slid the pants down, leaving just her knickers. Ready to be completely naked before him, Ginny yanked the knickers down as well. Harry looked down and marveled at her beauty as he trailed kisses from her chest down to her stomach. His fingers lightly traced the faint white lines on her otherwise smooth skin and Ginny had a moment of self-consciousness.

"Those are stretch marks Harry. I had a salve for them, but nothing takes them away completely. A side effect of having a baby."

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and smiled. "I love them. Your body gave us a son. It's amazing."

Then he dipped his head down and kissed his way down the stretch marks as Ginny felt tears spring up again. She loved him so much. Soon Harry's kisses reached her thighs and she began to tingle. Then he reached her center and began to explore her with his tongue. When he found her clit, it was like electricity straight to Ginny's core and she bucked under his face. Relishing the effect that had, Harry continued working on the one spot as Ginny started to beg. Harry reached a hand up and dipped a finger into her and Ginny was undone as she screamed his name. When she came down from her climax, Ginny grasped at Harry and pulled him back up her body, plunging her tongue in his mouth as she reached to remove his trunks. Harry's erection sprang forth and he groaned as the summer breeze hit him. Ginny broke off the kiss and looked in Harry's eyes. Then she reached to her side and grabbed her wand, carefully casting the spell verbally.

"So you do know the charm?"

"Of course. I need you badly, but I think I want to wait a bit before we give James a sibling. Now, finish me Harry. I need to feel you fill me up."

Harry smiled and slipped into her a few inches. He let her adjust and then plunged his full length into her as Ginny thrust her hips to push his cock in farther. Their tongues entwined again as Harry began to set a rhythm. He used every ounce of control to restrain himself, but Ginny did not take long before she screamed into his mouth and her muscles closed around him. Feeling the exquisite pressure all around his cock, Harry emptied himself inside Ginny. Minutes later he slipped out and rolled to the side, letting the afternoon sun dry the sweat on their bodies. They lay together, holding each other for an unknown length of time when Ginny heard the distant sound of multiple apparition pops.

"I guess we better go back to the house. It sounds like everyone's returning."

"I suppose, plus I think I need to have a talk with your parents. I'd like their blessing for our marriage."

Ginny snorted. "Yeah right."

Harry and Ginny kissed briefly before cleaning up, dressing and gathering their picnic supplies. Harry went and gathered the cradle with his still sleeping son and they walked back to the house together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Moving On

They reached the house and stepped inside to find the entire family, including Hermione, gathered at the dining table talking. Harry set the cradle down in a corner and marveled at how James remained sleeping. He turned to Ginny, and she gave him a small smile and a nod as they took seats at the table. Arthur turned and inquired of Harry how his business at the Ministry had gone.

"It went well Arthur. I have everything cleared up with the legal paperwork for my inheritances that came to me when I came of age. I also found out that I'm more of a celebrity than I realized. It wasn't exactly a good idea for me to show up at the Ministry unannounced and think I could just get my business done and get out."

"You did what?" Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose and continued. "Alright, what happened?"

"Kingsley found out fairly quickly that I was in the building and sent a lovely young lady to collect me. She acted as my escort and helped me get everything done. By the way Percy, Audrey says hello. She hopes all is well with your family and she misses you. I was told to relay that message."

Percy blushed and George raised an eyebrow at him. "Audrey? Who is Audrey? Maybe Percy's after hours work hasn't been all career oriented, hmm?"

Everyone laughed, happy to see George surfacing from his despair enough to tease his brother.

"So Arthur, how did things go at the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Well, we have all the protections and wardings back in place. We did a fair bit of cleanup as well. There's still a bit to do. The main problem is there is some structural hex damage that needs special repairs before we can go back and I'll have to hire help for that. But, we had a good day, got a lot done."

"Glad to hear Arthur. There is one other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I guess it would be fine here with the family."

Arthur gave Harry a curious look as Harry put an arm around Ginny.

"Arthur, I'd like to ask your permission to marry Ginny. I proposed this afternoon and she has accepted."

The room erupted in cheers and Ginny held out her hand for her mother to see the ring. Arthur beamed at Harry.

"Of course I grant my permission Harry. I was hoping you wouldn't wait too long. And you already got a ring even."

"Actually, the ring was something I picked up when I visited Gringotts. It was my mother's ring. Dumbledore left it in their vault."

The room went silent briefly when Muriel stepped in. "What is all this commotion in here? An old woman can't even enjoy an afternoon nap."

Arthur was the first to reply. "Sorry Muriel, we were just celebrating. Harry and Ginny are engaged."

"Oh, is that all, well about time."

Muriel left the room and everyone looked back at the young couple. Realizing that there would be no better time, Harry decided to broach the next subject he needed to discuss.

"There's something else I needed to talk about with you Arthur, Molly. When I was settling my inheritance at the Ministry, I discovered that I actually have quite a bit more than I had ever dreamed. It's all a bit hard to accept, as I haven't done anything to earn the money, it just came to me by way of my family. Well, those family members are no longer with me, but I have a new family now. You and Molly welcomed me in years ago, even before Ginny and I were together. I'm thrilled that we will be formalizing the bond, but I want you to know that I already feel that you are my family."

Harry paused and Molly spoke up. "Of course Harry. We've felt the same way for years."

Harry reached over and squeezed Molly's hand that was resting on the table. "Good, then I hope you can accept what I am about to say in the spirit of family. I realize that you have struggled for years, always providing for your family, but often sacrificing what you want. I also know that the Burrow is going to need some repairs. So, while I was at Gringotts, I initiated a transfer of funds from the Potter vault to your vault. I don't want to make a big deal out of this, as I don't see it as a big deal. I still have more than I could imagine what to do with."

Molly seemed a bit stunned, so Arthur spoke up. "We appreciate the thought Harry, but you know we never want charity. How much did you transfer anyway?"

"Family is not charity Arthur, and the amount I transferred is 500,000 galleons."

Ginny screamed in Harry's ear, Molly looked like she was going to faint, everyone else at the table gasped and Arthur looked suddenly pale.

"Merlin's beard Harry, that is more than generous. I don't know that we can accept that and we don't want to gut your inheritance."

"Arthur, the transfer is done. Like I said, I want you to accept it in the spirit of family. You don't need to worry about me either. I still have a bit over 4.6 million galleons, three pieces of real estate and a whole list of heirlooms spread between the vaults that I haven't even cataloged yet."

Arthur sat back in his seat, suddenly bereft of words. Molly finally came around and spoke. "Well Harry, since you seem set on this. I guess we should thank you. It will make fixing the Burrow much easier. Arthur, I guess we can go ahead and hire some specialists to get the work done soon. After all, we need to get the place in shape for a wedding."

Arthur nodded and Harry sat back, pulling Ginny to him and smiling at his family around the table.

The next few days were busy ones at Muriel's. Arthur and Molly immediately hired four specialists to start the repairs at the Burrow. The team they hired worked mostly autonomously with occasional consults from the family. This left the family time to finally relax and work through their grief as they planned Fred's memorial. The funeral was being held at Hogwarts, exactly one week after the battle. Headmistress McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt had announced on the day after the battle that a special memorial graveyard was to be setup on the far end of Black Lake, on the opposite side from where Dumbledore's tomb sat. Everyone who died in the battle was welcome to be buried there, unless their families deferred. A total of fifty five were due to be buried and all of the families agreed. At first the thought had been difficult for Molly, wanting to bring her son home to the resting place that held many generations of the family. George was the one who stepped in and pressured his parents to let Fred remain where he belonged on the grounds of the school he died defending. Most of the details were being arranged by the Ministry, with the family approving the final tombstone inscription. Preparations for the mass funeral were given priority even over the rebuilding of the castle.

Since the battle everyone had been in a heightened state of activity, wanting to get everything cleared up and done immediately. The Weasleys spent their time at Muriel's passing the days together, talking about Fred and the others that had been lost. The mass funeral was expected to take a large part of the day, so the family was scheduling a more personal memorial celebration on the day following. George was still a shadow of his former self, but preparations for the memorial party were the one thing he spent the most effort on in the days following the battle.

Six days after the battle, the specialists at the Burrow declared it was suitable for habitation. They would have another week of work, but that could be worked around the family. Muriel had been gracious, but she was getting crankier by the day having her house overrun by more guests than she had hosted in decades. So the family was happy to thank her abundantly and then move back into the Burrow. Harry had been working with an Auror from the Ministry to clear Grimmauld Place, but it wasn't ready yet, so he also moved into the Burrow. Surprisingly, Molly let him stay with Ginny and James. After all that had happened she seemed to have loosened her stance on cohabitation. George and Percy shared Percy's old room. Ron had his room at the top of the Burrow and Hermione was given the twins old room, which had been carefully cleaned out and converted to guest quarters. Settling back into the Burrow made Harry feel like he had truly come home.

The day after they moved back, everyone woke early and prepared to make their way to the Hogwarts funeral. Donning dress robes and house ties, everyone moved around the busy house quietly as they readied themselves. The Weasleys had been assigned an apparition point on the north side of Hogsmeade at an arrival time of 9:17, when everyone appeared together at the appointed hour. The schedule had been designed to allow for the thousands of guests who were expected to arrive in a staggered sequence and avoid accidents and crowding. They then made the long walk up to the gates of Hogwarts. The gates had been repaired and daylight lanterns filled with glowing brindlebugs marked the path to the newly appointed graveyard. Everyone walked quietly, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Harry carried baby James in one arm and held Ginny's hand. They had discussed not bringing him, but with the number of people attending there was no one who could watch him. The Weasley family arrived and took designated seats in the family section. Harry looked up from his seat and caught his breath. The day was beautiful, with white clouds reflecting on the dark, quiet surface of the lake. Arrayed on the shore were fifty five white stone caskets sitting next to fifty five perfectly excised holes that waited to receive them. Seeing them all lined up in mass was a heart shattering sight. As much as everyone thought they had prepared for the day, nothing really could prepare them.

More guests soon poured into the seats that were arranged staggered in tiers on the hill above the new graveyard. Shortly after they sat, Harry saw Andromeda Tonks arrive with his godson, Teddy Lupin. He handed James to Ginny and went to greet them. Andromeda was uncommonly kind and gave Harry a long hug. He took her by the arm and led her to a seat at the end of the row of Weasleys. She looked at Ginny, then looked at James and then finally at Harry. Ginny smiled at raised her hand to show Andromeda her ring. The older woman smiled and shook her head as Ginny offered her James and the two women exchanged babies. Soon all the seats except the front row were full. Then the last to arrive were the resident professors, led by Headmistress McGonagall. By her side was Kingsley, as well as several other ministry officials who took their seats in the front. At the appointed time of 10:30, Headmistress McGonagall stood as magical bells rang over the grounds and the ceremony began.

The headmistress kept her opening speech brief, her voice cracking several times as she struggled to continue. She had always been a source of strength in Harry's mind, but this day she was showing her age and looking more frail than he had ever seen. Once she had finished the opening, Kingsley stood and gave a few words from the Ministry. The ceremony continued on after that as each casket was interred in the ground after words were spoken by a designated family member or friend. When Fred's name was read, George stood slowly and made his way down the hill to say his final goodbyes to his twin. Once all students were interred, the last few caskets were interred, including Remus and Tonks. Andromeda handed James to Harry and made her way to perform the honors for her daughter and son-in-law. Harry looked at little Teddy asleep in Ginny's arms and promised himself that one day he would tell his godson every detail of this day. The ceremony ended at 12:45 and everyone dismissed. Light refreshments were available and the crowd began to separate into clusters as groups spoke quietly among themselves.

As the ceremony ended, Ginny handed Teddy back to Andromeda and she and Harry promised to visit soon. Then Harry handed James to Ginny and took her arm as they made their way to where the Hogwarts staff was gathered. Professor McGonagall smiled as she saw them approach and her smile caused several more heads to turn. Harry reached the professor and gave her a brief hug.

"Hello Professor McGonagall. Your words were very moving. How are you doing?"

"Thank you Harry. I'm as well as can be. So much work to be done. I see you brought your son to show off. I must say, when I delivered that news at the staff meeting it caused a good bit of a stir. I know a few of my colleagues have been wanting to meet James."

Harry smiled as he looked at his former professors, as well as Madam Pomfrey. "Good afternoon everyone. As you might have heard, after the battle I received a bit of a surprise when I found out that Ginny had given me a son. This is James Sirius."

Ginny turned the baby so everyone could see and Professor Sprout tried to dart forward to see the baby, but Professor Flitwick was in front of her, bouncing on his toes, reaching for the baby. Ginny chuckled and handed her son down to the charms professor.

"There is one other piece of news that you haven't heard yet Professor McGonagall. Several days ago Ginny accepted my proposal. We are going to be married this next summer."

A bit of applause greeted Harry's announcement and Professor McGonagall dabbed her eyes and congratulated her former students. Meanwhile, Professor Flitwick had been coerced into releasing his hold on James and Professor Sprout was taking her turn. Harry and Ginny stayed and talked with the professors for about fifteen minutes before taking James from Madam Pomfrey and rejoining the rest of the Weasleys.

A half hour later, the entire family said their goodbyes and made their way back to the Burrow.

The following day was Fred's memorial service at the Burrow. George absolutely forbade anyone from wearing dark colors and threatened anyone who was not having fun with a cheering charm. His own eyes were dark shadows, but he was doing his best to provide a party that would make Fred proud. The entire house came together starting the afternoon of the funeral and began to prepare a truckload of food, including all of Fred's favorite sweets. The memorial party started the following day at 2:30pm, as most of the guests arrived in time for Quidditch at three. A total of 22 students that were not family arrived, as well as a few adults. More people would arrive later for dinner. There were enough students to field four teams, so two full games were played with an interval between for refreshing with cases of butterbeer. Dinner was to be served at six, so when the games wrapped there was still a bit more than an hour left to go.

With time to spare, George looked at the array of hot and sweaty Quidditch players laying under the trees. In a moment of inspiration, he downed the last of his butterbeer, then reached down and grabbed Ron by one arm and Angelina by one arm and headed for the creek, shouting for everyone to come along. Laughing at George, all the Quidditch players and most of the spectators made their way to the creek on the far side of the Weasley property. Kicking off shoes, everyone dove into the refreshing waters and soon a melee of splashing and dunking ensued, with George in the middle of it all. Once everyone cooled down they made their way back to the sunny shore to lay out and dry off. Harry and Ginny were walking up the embankment when a chorus of whistles caused them to turn and laugh. The last two people left standing in waist deep water were Ron and Hermione. They were wrapped around each other snogging furiously until the commotion on the shore finally brought them to reality. Harry just shook his head. In the week since the battle, Ron and Hermione had finally come to terms with their feelings for each other and the display was something he was no longer unfamiliar with.

Harry settled on a patch of grass by the creek and Ginny curled up against him as their family and friends did the same. Soon everyone began talking and swapping stories about Fred and his antics. The scene on the edge of the creek with a couple dozen lazing, talking teenagers resembled a mid-day slumber party. Shortly before six the sound of Mrs. Weasley's bell echoed across the fields and everyone gathered themselves, casting drying charms as needed and made their way back to the Burrow.

Dinner was a sumptuous affair held on the old picnic tables in the Weasley garden. Aunt Muriel, a number of other older relatives and some family friends had also arrived and the mood was festive, as ordered by George. Wine and butterbeer flowed freely and they spent a couple of hours working through the various courses of the meal. Afterward, George directed everyone to the east side to the Burrow, where he had arranged a field of picnic blankets. Once everyone was settled, George set off the largest ever display of Weasley's Wild-fire Whizbangs. The show lasted three times longer than the exit extravaganza the twins had let off during Umbridge's year at Hogwarts. The finale of the show ended with a blazing portrait of Fred set in the night sky. After the show, the older family members and a few friends began to leave. George, his brothers, their partners and a dozen friends remained, sitting on blankets and reminiscing. Once his mother was out of sight, George produced four bottles of firewhisky and began to pass them around. Only Ginny abstained, due to the fact she was nursing, and soon the close group of friends became comfortably pissed as a final tribute to Fred. As the bottles emptied, Angelina gradually made her way to George's side and soon they were snogging. The rest of the party dissolved into couples and talk ceased as everyone became involved with their partners. Just as the first articles of clothing began to be tossed aside, Arthur's voice brought them back to reality.

"Alright everyone. Sorry to break up the party, but Molly sent me to check on you. If you don't head back soon she will be coming this way."

A few groans greeted the announcement and everyone began to gather themselves. George reached for his shirt and found that his arm wouldn't fit. Then he realized it was actually Ginny's shirt and groaned. Arthur laughed, shook his head and left the group to collect themselves. A few minutes later, everyone arrived back at the Burrow with each person back in their rightful clothing. Everyone was a bit pissed and Molly scowled as they walked toward her.

"Well, I see the party continued after we left. Firewhisky I presume? Alright, looks like you lot are staying here tonight. I won't risk any of you trying to apparate in your current state. We'll set up ticks in each room. Separate rooms only, no mixing!"

Before long everyone was settled in the Burrow. Harry was in a room with George, Percy, Seamus and Neville. He was missing Ginny, but her room had been designated as the girls dorm for the night. As he was about to drift off to sleep, George spoke.

"Was a good day for him, wasn't it? He would've loved it all."

Harry and the others all agreed moments before the long day and the firewhisky finally claimed them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Plans

The week following Fred's memorial saw the start of wedding plans. Harry had thought they would have to wait until August, after Ginny turned seventeen, but Molly and Arthur agreed to grant permission for an earlier wedding. Ginny had waited long enough and had settled on mid-June, giving them a little over a month to plan. First on the list of preparations was to get all the paperwork in order. They needed the parental approval and marriage license forms filed at the Ministry. In addition, they decided to finally register James' birth and file the certificate that Eloise had given them. Having learned his lesson from his previous visit, Harry contacted Audrey via Percy and arranged their visit to the Ministry. Molly would accompany them and Arthur would meet them there so that they could file the parental paperwork that would grant Ginny full age status, allowing her to be married and also removing the trace on her. The request was unusual, but of course so was the situation. Audrey arranged a portkey that would deposit them directly into the office of the director of the Magical Licenses Department at nine in the morning. The plan worked flawlessly and Harry, Ginny and Molly arrived in the office to find the director, Niall Harmon, and Arthur waiting for them. The three sets of paperwork were all organized and finalizing them took just minutes. The parental release would take hold at midnight, at which time Ginny would officially gain adult status several months earlier than normal. Molly sniffed a bit, but she had come to terms with 'losing' her baby. The paperwork took only ten minutes and the return portkey didn't leave for another twenty, so Niall served them tea. He was pleasant and the conversation regarding the Ministry rebuild was so interesting that they almost lost track of time, grabbing the old book portkey just seconds before its time arrived.

With the paperwork complete, Ginny, her mum and Hermione went into full wedding planning mode, with frequent visits from Fleur to assist. Harry didn't have as much to do, but remained available for questioning as needed. When the ladies had to leave to shop, he took advantage of the opportunity to spend time with his son. Harry and Ginny had both decided to keep their news as quiet as possible, which was part of the reason for the subterfuge at the Ministry. Harry was a bit nervous that something would leak and he checked the Prophet for several days, but nothing new appeared. There was one article speculating on what the 'Golden Trio' were up to in their free time and Harry grimaced at the title, but it looked like he and Ginny had kept their secret. Then, a week after their filing, they were awakened by a knock on Ginny's door. Harry and Ginny quickly pulled clothes on and opened the door to find Hermione waiting with a grimace on her face.

"Morning Hermione, why the long face? Problem with Ron?" Ginny asked.

"What? No! Ron is…well, wonderful." Hermione said as her expression lightened and Ginny chuckled at her.

Hermione shook herself. "But Ron isn't why I'm here. I wanted to warn you before you head down for breakfast. The Prophet got hold of your story. Molly's in a tizzy."

Ginny and Harry both groaned. "Thanks for the warning. We'll be down shortly."

A few minutes later they arrived in the kitchen and Molly hesitantly held out the paper to them. Taking a deep breath, Harry unfolded it to the front page headline: 'Chosen One Fathers Child on Underage Witch, Forces Marriage'. Harry scanned the article and slammed the paper down. Before he could erupt, Ginny beat him to it.

"Bloody hell! Fucking wankers can't leave us alone. Harry helps save the whole damn fucking world and they can't even allow him a fucking private life!"

As Ginny raged, snow began to fall in the kitchen and Harry wrapped her in his arms. "Shh dear, calm down. You're making it snow in May. I'm mad as hell also, but I think I have an idea what we should do."

Harry's coaxing and his hands rubbing her back calmed Ginny enough to stop her mini snowstorm as she looked up at him. "What are you thinking of doing Harry?"

"Something I've done before. Give an interview, set the record straight. I think Luna would agree. The last interview doubled the Quibbler's subscriptions."

Ginny brightened. "Brilliant idea Harry. Of course Luna will agree. When should we do this?"

"Soon. Today probably. Do you have plans?"

"I can adjust. Let's call Luna."

Ten minutes later they had completed a floo call to Luna, who readily agreed. They ate a quick breakfast before getting ready, gathering James and taking the floo to Luna's house. As they stepped out of the fireplace, Harry looked around and was surprised that the house looked much the same as it had the last time he visited, despite the fact that he had seen the place in flames after the erumpet horn blew up. Luna was waiting for them and saw the puzzled look on Harry's face.

"Hi Harry. Yes, we rebuilt exactly the same. Lovely, isn't it?"

Harry nodded as Ginny stepped forward and hugged Luna. They followed their friend out of the kitchen to the adjoining sitting room, where Luna had parchment and quill waiting.

"I appreciate you giving the Quibbler the exclusive Harry. I saw the Prophet and that horrible article. Now, what do you want included in the Quibbler?"

The three friends spent the next hour outlining the details of the article. They made a point that Harry and Ginny were together well before Harry left and that the relationship was completely mutual, starting when they were both underage. They did not detail the fact that the pregnancy had been intentional, but also did not say it was accidental. Finally, Harry made a final statement that 'The news was a bit of shock, but that he was happily embracing his new life, which was what he had fought the war for anyway.' With the article details done, Luna took them out to the garden where they posed by the dirigible plums. Harry had Ginny wrapped in his arms, with James between them. They looked at each other instead of the camera and the baby was turned so that only the back of his head was visible. With all the details complete, Luna brought a snack out of the kitchen and they spent another hour as friends talking and discussing the future. Luna held James most of the time and the baby seemed entranced by her, as he never fussed the entire time. By the time they floo'd back to the Burrow, both Harry and Ginny were feeling much better about the situation.

That afternoon Ginny, Hermione and Molly went to meet with a floral designer and Harry took James and floo'd to Grimmauld Place. In the weeks since the battle, Harry had spent a good deal of time cleaning up the old house. The first week he enlisted the help of a couple of Aurors that Kingsley loaned him and they cleaned out the remaining dark magic artifacts. Next, they applied intensive cleansing spells and utilized lodestones to draw the negative energy out of the place. The process had been labor intensive and the Aurors were astonished with the amount of energy in the old house. In the days leading up to the mess with the Prophet, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hestia had been working on instating new magical wards. Now, the house was magically cleansed and felt much better, but the decor needed updating. Harry went through the house, making notes on what was needed for each room. The wood furniture could be cleaned, but all of the draperies and rugs would need to go. Even if they could be cleaned, most were hideous and old anyway. Harry made a long to-do list, but couldn't implement anything with James in the house. With his list complete, they floo'd back to the Burrow.

The next day Molly offered to look after James as Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron floo'd to Grimmauld Place. They spent the day banishing the old drapes and carpets and scourgifying everything. Harry was glad that Kreacher was still at Hogwarts helping with the rebuild and wondered if the changes to the house would give the poor elf a seizure when he returned. After the cleaning, they also took measurements so that Ginny and Harry could begin redecorating the old house. Ginny had first been a bit dubious at the thought of making Grimmauld Place their home, but the magical and practical cleansing had changed the place dramatically and she was excited to start her life with Harry away from her parents.

Three days after their visit to Luna, the weekly edition of the Quibbler was published and Luna stopped by the Burrow with copies. The picture from the garden took most of the cover and Molly fell in love with it. The article was exactly as they planned and they hoped that it would counteract the Prophet, especially since the wedding was only a couple of weeks away.

Ginny and Harry's days were busy between redecorating Grimmauld Place and planning the wedding. Invitations had gone out and most of the replies had been received. They were expecting around 160 guests. The wedding would be held in the meadow on the east side of the Burrow and the wards had been temporarily extended. The invitations had been carefully designed so that entry to the Weasley property would only be possible if an attendee carried their invitation. In addition, Harry had hired private security in case reporters still managed to sneak in. Luna was the exception, as she and her cousin, a photographer, were being granted exclusive access to publish an article and pictures from the wedding. The Quibbler edition announcing their engagement was already on its third printing and Harry was thrilled that their good friend could reap some benefit, while also providing Harry and Ginny the opportunity to share their story in an unbiased manner.

Four days before the wedding as the family sat in the living room after dinner, Ginny was looking through her lists when she looked up and smiled at Harry.

"Harry, I can't believe it. I think we're done. There's nothing else on my list to plan."

Harry smiled, leaned over and kissed her as he replied. "Thank the gods!"

 **one more chapter to go...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – The Wedding

June 13th dawned brightly and Harry woke up to find Ginny looking down on him. Today was the day. Harry pulled his bride down and began kissing her deeply. They were quickly losing control when Ginny forced herself to pull back.

"Harry, now behave! We have a lot to do to get ready. Tonight I'll be all yours."

Harry smiled at the thought and then had to get control of himself. He jumped out of bed and went over to check on James. The baby had fed around three, so he was still sleeping peacefully as his father stood admiring. Harry eventually tore himself away and headed to the shower. Ginny wanted to join him, but the Burrow had entirely too many people in residence for bathroom antics. She felt lucky that she had been allowed to share a bedroom with Harry for the past few weeks. Harry returned from the shower and Ginny went to take her turn. Then they gathered James and headed downstairs where Molly waited with a large breakfast to start the day.

Shortly after breakfast the catering company and party crew arrived to begin setup of the tents and food preparation. Molly and Arthur had offered to do the work, but Harry insisted that they hire out services and save the Weasleys the trouble. Molly had chafed at first, but even she had to admit that this was the easiest Weasley wedding yet, despite having the shortest timeline. The private security squad was on hand, checking over the crews and quickly confiscated two cameras that crew members had tried to sneak in with the other supplies. The florist arrived next and when Harry saw some of the arrangements that were floating by the window he was momentarily boggled. With everything well in hand, Harry, James, Ron, Arthur and the Weasley brothers spent their time relaxing in the garden watching the preparations. Ginny, Molly, Hermione and Fleur were already upstairs getting ready and Harry wondered what could require two hours of preparation time.

The wedding was scheduled to begin at noon, so at eleven Harry went to Ron's room to put on his suit. Robes were traditional for wizard weddings, but were slowly going out of fashion and Harry had opted for a more modern three piece suit in shades of blue. The special touch was a tie that Ginny had found. It was dark blue silk with a gold pattern across it. Looking closer, the pattern resolved into a sequence of miniature gold snitches. It was Harry's favorite part of the suit. Ron was going to stand with Harry in a darker blue suit of slightly different cut. They soon had themselves dressed and groomed, and made their way back to the garden as the first guests began to arrive.

At ten minutes till noon, Harry and Ron circled around to the far garden where a gazebo had been set up. The gazebo was covered in trailing vines with sparkling purple and blue flowers, under which the Ministry officiant had already taken his place. Arrayed out from the gazebo were rows of silver chairs on either side of an aisle strewn with flower petals. The setting was beautiful and perfect for the bright June day. Harry admired it all briefly, but his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Ginny as he took his place with Ron at the gazebo minutes before the ceremony was due to begin.

Finally, at the stroke of noon, magical bells rang out and Harry looked down the aisle to see Hermione leading the way in front of Ginny. Hermione wore a dress of cerulean blue decorated with crystal details at the waist. Her hair was pulled half way back, with a cascade of curls falling over her left shoulder. Harry was looking for Ginny, but he had to admit Hermione looked amazing. Looking over at Ron, Harry smiled. Ron looked gobsmacked as his eyes feasted on Hermione. As she drew closer, her gaze shifted from Harry to Ron and Harry briefly felt like an intruder at his own wedding. Then the bells changed to signal the bride's arrival and Harry's attention shifted up the aisle to where Ginny waited next to her father. She and Arthur began to move down the aisle and Harry's face settled into a huge grin. Ginny was wearing an off the shoulder dress of the palest ice blue, decorated with a pattern of crystals that began sparsely and increased as the dress flared out to the ground. Her hair was loose, but lightly curled and topped with a diamond tiara. Around her neck she wore an opal necklace that was a Potter heirloom. As she shimmered down the aisle, Harry realized his mouth was hanging open and he had to make a conscious effort to get it to close. Soon Ginny and Arthur reached the front and Ron nudged Harry forward. Arthur placed Ginny's hand in Harry's, kissed his daughter on the cheek, clapped Harry on the back and turned to take his seat by Molly's side.

Harry and Ginny turned to the officiant as he waved his wand to begin the ceremony and set in place the magical bonds they were about to commit to. They each repeated the vows on cue. Next, they presented their rings, the same two that Harry's parents had used twenty two years earlier, and the officiant wove the spell of binding over them. Then Harry placed the ring on Ginny's finger before she placed his. The officiant completed the incantation that he had begun the ceremony with and Harry felt a surge of electricity as it the bonds sealed. Finally, the words he had been waiting for rang out over the crowd and Harry took his wife in his arms and kissed her soundly. With the ceremony complete, they turned to be presented to their assembled guests as the officiant introduced Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter for the first time. Holding Ginny's hand tightly, with their best friends applauding at their sides and looking out at all their friends and family, Harry thought that this here was the reason he had fought so hard. For moments like this. For life and love, and a future for him and his family.

 **A short chapter to finish this story out. Thank you all for reading and also thanks for all the reviews. I have two more stories that I've been working on with this one (Creating a Balance and Family Redesigned), but I now realize that I really need to channel my energies and not write three stories simultaneously. I'm going to keep working on those. Then, when I wrap those up, I am going to take my own spin on the 19 year gap that JKR left us. I'm going to call that Life's Interlude and do my best to stick with canon and the additional details that JKR has given us. I plan on that story being a long one that not only covers the Golden Trio, but also a number of secondary characters. I hope you enjoy my other stories. Reviews and concrit always welcome. I've been writing now for about three months and have learned a lot.**


End file.
